Keeping Hope Alive
by 14mlhecker
Summary: If only she had destroyed the Cauldron. Sailor Cosmos has been in a bitter battle with Chaos for what seems like an eternity, then, she fled. Sick and tired of battle, she realizes that the only hope is to make sure Chaos was never born, but destroyed with the Cauldron. Yet without the Garnet Orb or Time Key she is stuck. Until The Doctor comes along. (Title Might Change Again!)
1. Becoming Me

Sailor Moon fell, and she fell hard. The force pushing down upon her was one that she had never experienced before. She lifted her wings in order to fly upwards once more, but as she did a new wave of energy crashed down upon her and she could barely keep herself off of the ground. She clutched her transformation brooch tightly with one hand as she tried to keep her transformation from coming undone, but the power coming from above her was growing almost too great for her to bare. Sailor Moon lifted her head to look her attacker in the eyes. The dark figure's eyes were glowing a dark red and the whites of her teeth were barely visible. Smoke and darkness surrounded them as Sailor Moon began to buckle under the pressure. Her elbows hit the dirt and Sailor Moon felt a new surge of pain fill her. Her scream merged with her attacker's deep, hideous laughter.

"You should have destroyed the Cauldron when you had the chance!" The figure laughed and then lifted its attack off of Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon sat there for a moment trying to catch her breath, and she began to lift herself up once more. She could not give up, she had to save her future! Sailor Chaos would not destroy her world! Sailor Moon rose to her feet with a struggle, and swayed as she almost lost her balance. Sailor Chaos' smile grew even more twisted as she lifted her hand out towards Sailor Moon once more.

A dark energy struck Sailor Moon in the chest and she let out a scream. At the sound of the painful scream, Sailor Chaos increased her pressure on Sailor Moon. That sound was like music to her ears.

Sailor Moon grasped hold of the brooch with a strength she did not know she possessed as she willed her transformation to stay together. Fear filled her heart as she realized that even if she could keep it together for a little while longer, she would not be able to overcome the oppressive power that was being cast down upon her.

_"Everyone, I need you!"_ Sailor Moon's heart cried out, but she knew that they would not be coming to help her. They were dead, all of them, she was the last one, the last Sailor Senshi in the universe. Sailor Chaos had destroyed them one by one. Sailor Moon's only hope was to get back to the Cauldron, and help them all to be reborn again; just like last time.

But she was stuck here. She could not get back to the Cauldron if she could not destroy Sailor Chaos. Yet, she could not destroy Sailor Chaos without everyone else. She was trapped!

Sailor Chaos' laughter surrounded her as Sailor Moon fell to her knees. She had to do it! Sailor Moon lifted her chin trying to summon the strength to press on. She had to get up! If she didn't then who would stop Sailor Chaos as she destroyed the universe? Who would protect the Earth? Who would protect their futures? Their dreams? A tear fell from Sailor Moon's eyes as she got one foot out from under her. No one would. That was who. Their lives, their futures would be lost if Sailor Moon gave up now.

_"I WILL NOT LET THAT HAPPEN!"_ Sailor Moon pushed upwards to her feet, but the surge of darkness was still around her making it difficult to stand. Sailor Chaos' dark laughter echoed all around her, but Sailor Moon could not give up. She finally raised her staff in front of her, and slowly, the light of the Silver Crystal began to push back the darkness.

Yes, she had to do it. For her future; the future that was just around the corner. _"Please Usagi! You have to do this! If you don't everything will be lost!"_ She begged with herself. The Silver Crystal's light illuminated the darkness as the power surged through her. _"In just a few weeks, you'll marry Mamo-chan. Then, you'll have Chibiusa. You'll become Queen!" _The force of the attack was unbearable. "PLEASE!" The light of the Silver Crystal broke through the darkness and struck Sailor Chaos. All of Sailor Moon's strength was behind the attack, but after a few minutes of trying to catch her breath, the dust settles and the dark figure of Sailor Chaos emerged; completely unscathed.

"You call this your great comeback?" She said with a laugh. Sailor Moon's eyes opened wide. How? How did she escape that attack completely unhurt? Sailor Chaos starred at her with amusement in her red eyes. Sailor Moon lifted the royal scepter once more.

"Starlight Honeymoon Kiss!" Sailor Moon willed the attack to have an affect, but Sailor Chaos simply lifted her hand to stop the attack. Sailor Moon stood breathless as Sailor Chaos then lifted her hand.

"Let me show you what real power is." She said as darkness swirled into her capable hand. "The power of The Void." The power raced towards Sailor Moon and she had no strength left to block it. The power struck her with full force and Sailor Moon screamed out in pain.

Though she pressed her hand protectively around her brooch, she felt her transformation come undone with a flash of light and ribbons. Sailor Chaos stopped her attack as Sailor Moon, now surrounded by a swirl of red ribbons, fell backwards onto the ground. Her hand still clutched the Silver Crystal, but Usaigi felt no power surging through her. She felt nothing: no pain, no power, no emotion. She was consumed in nothingness. Was this what death felt like? Was she already dead?

She just hadn't been strong enough. She could not defeat the darkness. If only she had been strong enough... back then... to destroy Chaos.

"I'm sorry..." Her voice echoed in her ears and she wondered if it was actually her speaking. "I'm sorry everyone... I... just... I was... afraid..." She just hadn't had the strength o carry on. Her own powers were not strong enough to finish the fight.

"Goodbye, Sailor Moon." Sailor Chaos lifted her hands to give the finishing blow.

Could it all end like this? Could Usagi let all of this end right now? Could she let the future fall away, never to be achieved? The image of Chibiusa's bright, pink eyes came to her.

"NO!" She screamed. All of the feelings came back to her. She could not let them down! She would have her future! Sailor Chaos' power came down upon her and Usagi lifted her hands along with the Silver Crystal. The Silver Crystal's light shone brightly around her and she found herself rising off of the ground. Sailor Chaos' power crashed around her and fear filled Usagi's heart. The light of the Silver Crystal flickered for a moment as Usagi's doubt took its affect. "Please!" Usagi begged, to whom she did not know. Was it herself? Her friends? An unknown being? "Please!" Her belief in her own powers wavered as Sailor Chaos' power increase. "I can't do this alone." She cried. "I need more power!"

"Then I'll give it to you." A bright light, different than Usagi's own shone above the crystal. After a moment, Usagi's eyes adjusted to see a small figure in a gossamer. beaded dress above the Silver Crystal. She had never seen this woman ever before.

"Who are you?" Usagi managed to ask through gritted teeth. The force was just too much. She was going to fall again! The woman seemed unaffected by the attack.

"I'm am the Guardian of the Cosmos Crystal." She said lifting up her staff and holding it out towards Usagi. A crystal began to grow out from it and its light and power sent the dark power attacking Usagi back towards its source. Usagi fell to the ground once more as the attack ceased and Sailor Chaos fell backwards from the force of the light. The Guardian smiled. "The Cosmos Crystal in now formed." She said holding the bright gem out to her. "It just needs one more piece." Usagi reached out for the crystal but then hesitated. She knew nothing about it, but then again, her other options were nonexistent. "Please, use it if you doubt yourself." The Guardian encouraged. "Your friends desire it, for it will help you do what you must!"

Above her, Sailor Chaos had recovered and was now standing high above her. Usagi had to act now if she was going to! Sailor Chaos' hands rose high and Usagi's courage broke.

Her hand reached up for the crystal and it exploded with light in her clenched fist.

Everything disappeared and Usagi found herself surrounded with light. The Silver Crystal's light united with the Cosmos' Crystal and a brilliant rainbow of colours engulfed Usagi. The Cosmos Crystal combined with Usagi's transformation brooch and she raised her hand up into the air.

"Cosmos Crystal Power!" This new power surged through her and her doubts began to melt away. She could do this! "Make Up!"

Oh the power that flowed through her veins. Never before, not when she had first used the cup, not even when she had first transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon, had she ever felt such power. The power was soft and gentle, healing Usagi's soul, but at the same time it was strong and intense. She had no words to describe how her soul sung as she transformed.

The light shone brightly around her and she lifted her face towards her opponent. Her forehead burned with a new emblem; the emblem of the stars. Sailor Chaos did not seem moved. Instead, she stood with a twisted smile and she tried to contain her laughter. Usagi did not back down though. She had a mission to accomplish, and now, she had the strength to finish this.

Her full, white wings spread out behind her and Usagi found her royal scepter had transformed into something new. A crystal ball on the top with wings coming off of the side. In the middle of the crystal, a bright light revealed itself.

"Now I will defeat you, once and for all!" Usagi lifted her staff and rose into the air with her wings. Sailor Chaos did not lift her hands to attack, but Usagi did: "Cosmos Spiral Kiss!" A surge of new found power charged towards Sailor Chaos and she was knocked to the ground. "Now I will destroy you, and then, I will have my future once more!" Usagi prepared her attack once more, but the sound of laughter stopped her.

Sailor Chaos sat on the ground laughing. She did not seem to be able to contain it, and a chill began to creep up Usagi's back.

"And the tragedy is that you truly believe that." Sailor Chaos laughed. "You don't even realize what you have done." Usagi stood erect.

"I will destroy you, and have my future." She said. This only caused Sailor Chaos to break into another fit of laughter.

"You may defeat me, but you will never have your future!" She laughed. "And no matter how many times we fight, you will always be alone, and I will always come back."

"I will have my future!" Chaos had to be lying! She had seen her future, she had touched and played with Chibiusa. Her future had to still be there!

"What? By throwing yourself into the Cauldron? To ensure that they are reborn?" Usagi staggered a bit.

"Yes." Sailor Chaos' smile caused Usagi's heart to fill with ice. This was amusing her too much.

"You can't." Usagi raised her scepter. She was lying! Then again... she wasn't trying to defend herself. Usagi hesitated once more. Again, her doubt was controlling her.

"Why not?" Sailor Chaos pointed to the new, brilliant, Sailor Crystal on Usagi's chest.

"Tell me, what do you think makes up that crystal?" Usagi's hand went instantly to the crystal and clutched it tightly. What did she mean? Her head began to spin faster and faster. What did that mean?

_"The final piece."_ Her Silver Crystal.

But then, what were the other pieces?

_"Your friends desire it, for it will help you do what you must!"_

A sickening, harrowing feeling overcame Usagi.

"No," She felt their powers flowing through her. She hadn't noticed it before, her emotions had been too strong, but now... it was different than when they had given her their powers in the past. This time, there was no going back. These powers were not separate from her own, but were one and the same. Every other Sailor Senshi in the Universe had given her their powers in order to stop Chaos. "No..." The grief was too great to bare. Their futures... their dreams... "Oh please, no!" Usagi cried.

Sailor Chaos picked herself up off of the ground. Her laughter ringing out through space and time. Usagi remained kneeling as the grief consumed her.

"Now you see it." Sailor Chaos laughed. She looked at the broken girl before her. The pain on her face was all too beautiful. Those big, blue eyes that looked at her with a torrent of tears pleased her more than the destruction of a thousand worlds. This was what she had always wanted. Not to destroy worlds, but to see those blue eyes full of tears. To see the light extinguished.

To see the light once full of hope transformed into something that knew only pain and despair... to see the light reduced to becoming me.

Sailor Chaos stood over me, her eyes filled with pure enjoyment as I knelt there before her, utterly destroyed and transformed.

"Now you see that the future you fought so hard to protect, was now destroyed by your own hand."

* * *

Rose sat watching the Doctor as he stroked the Tardis as he spoke to the 'old girl'.

"What's the matter? Huh? What's got you all worked up in a fuse?" They had been floating through time and space, as happy as you pleased, and then the Tardis decided she didn't like it being so happy. The Tardis had sputtered and was now barely keeping them afloat.

"Well, Doctor?" The Doctor shook his head.

"I got nothing." He said backing away as he observed the Tardis from the top down. "Other than her being an old fuse, I have no clue what is keeping her stationary." He looked at his companion. "She seems to be waiting for something."

"What do we do then?" The Doctor shrugged.

"We wait." Rose felt a bit nervous. The Doctor did not do 'waiting' well. He was always bouncing from place to place, ready for the next adventure. That's what she liked about him, but sometimes it was more of a curse than a blessing.

Luckily, they did not have to wait long, but what happened next was not something that either of them were prepared for.

The lights in the Tardis flickered and The Doctor stepped forward once more looking at the Tardis' engines. "That wasn't goo-" As he spoke, the Tardis' lights went completely dead and they began to fall. Rose's stomach lurched as they fell and she held on tightly to the railing around the center of the Tardis.

"What is it?" She shouted as they fell, but the Doctor did not answer her.

"No, no, no!" He hit the side of the Tardis and she flickered to life for an instant, enough time for the Doctor to pull one of the many levers and they plummeted forward. "Hold on!"

* * *

**Notes:**

Okay, this story is going to be interesting and I'm not sure how its going to go. Its going to be a weird mash of first and third person. Just know that Sailor Cosmos _is_ the narrator. The explanation of this is that Usagi's grief and, in coming chapters, time, had transformed her into a new person.

Tell me what you think...


	2. The Fourth Dimension

**Note:** I rewrote the last chapter, so if you didn't read it since its revision, I advise you do. Some of it is the same, but the is a lot more details and many changes. Not so much for The Doctor part, but Sailor Moon.

* * *

The smoke around them settled as they lay coughing on the floor of the Tardis. They had fallen for what had seemed like forever, but in what was actually no time at all. They had slammed hard onto some type of ground. Rose picked herself to see the Doctor already rushing around the Tardis' controls and circuits, trying to find out the cause of the fall and power outage.

"Doctor?" The Doctor looked at her and then the Tardis once more. Rose got herself up completely and made her way to the controls as well, but she dare not touch anything. The wiz of the sonic screwdriver filled the Tardis and she heard a few mumbled words escape The Doctor's lips as he played with a few of the wires. "What is wrong with it?" The Doctor's head popped up and starred at her.

"I'm not sure." Then he went back under, Rose stepped forward nervously.

"You can fix it though, right?" He was frightening her a bit by not telling her anything.

"Oh sure, she just needs powered up again, I just don't understand how it happened. I can fix her in the short run, but if I don't figure out what caused it... I can't promise it wont happen again." He said observing a screen. "There we go, charging already. Sitting here, she'll be full of incredible energy in no time!"

"So we can get moving again once its up and running?" She asked nervously. The Doctor smiled.

"Anxious to get moving are we?" He asked smiling at her. Rose crossed her arms.

"I'm more anxious about having you sit in one place!" She explained. "Besides, there are too many adventures to be had to waste it sitting here!" The Doctor shook his head sadly.

"I wouldn't call it wasting!" He said as he began to walk towards the door. "You don't even know where we are, so how can you make that assumption?" Rose found herself smiling now too. He had definitely peeked her interested.

"Where are we?" She began following him to the door. The Doctor stopped in front of the door and turned towards her.

"Somewhere I have never taken another companion ever before!" Rose began to feel excited.

"Some place amazing?" He laughed.

"I think it is." He said, but he still did not open the door. The anticipation was beginning to kill Rose.

"What?!" She couldn't wait, but then again... "Are you sure we are actually where you think we are?" She asked. He had an uncanny act for taking her to the wrong place or the wrong time, and sometimes it was serious. Like, twelve months of being gone from home versus twelve hours.

"This time, I'm more than sure. There is no way I could miss this place." He said. "There is no place like it." That' was the last straw.

"Where are we?!" She demanded with a laugh. The Doctor slowly began to open the door.

"We are nowhere." He said. She didn't understand.

"What?" A dim light and a small cloud began to fill the Tardis.

"Rose Tyler, I give you," He opened the door wide and the sight of a dense fog confronted her. "The Fourth Dimension; Home of The Time Guardian."

* * *

Rose stood starring into the void and she poked her head out to see if there was anything else there.

"Its just fog," She said looking back at him. What adventure was going to happen here? No wonder he had never taken another companion here, it was just too boring! He was beaming at her statement.

"Yes! Isn't it brilliant?" He asked as he took a step out. Rose looked down in horror to see that there was nothing there but cloud as well. How was he even standing? "Come on!" She stepped tentatively out into the void, happy to find something solid underneath all of the cloud. "The Fourth Dimension! The birthplace of Time Travel!" She looked around her, but there was still nothing to see.

"This place is where Time Travel came from?" She asked, not sure if he was pulling her leg or not. His smiled only brightened as he nodded.

"Yes!" He said happily. "This is the domain of the Time Guardian and The Space Time Doorway!" Rose looked at him skeptically.

"Right, and I'm the Queen of England." Rose said. "How can anyone possible live here?!" He shook his head.

"You humans can't see the beauty in anything that doesn't have flashy colours or brightness." He complained. "Look around you!" Rose _was_ looking, and that was the problem!

"There is nothing to see!" The Doctor shook his head.

"That's just it!" He said. "There is nothing here, yet you can live and breath! A place not affected by time! If we stay here long enough, you'll see what I mean." He said turning to walk towards... what? There was nothing here! "You don't have to eat or sleep or do anything here! You can stay for an eternity and not grow old, you can stay here and not feel the affects of time on you!" He said. "Its amazing!" He said looking at Rose.

"Wait, so I could stay here, and never die?" The Doctor nodded. "But the price would be to not ever see the sun or trees or flowers, ever again?" The Doctor tilted his head to the side as he considered this.

"I didn't say it was for me, but it is still fascinating that a place like this even exists!" Rose didn't really see the hype.

"So there is a Time Guardian, but I thought your people were in control of that?" The Doctor let a chuckle escape.

"We kind of," He paused, "stole it." He finished.

"Stole it? From whom?" The Doctor tilted his head back not wanting to go into too much depth.

"Lets just say that the Plutarians never looked on us too kindly after that. They made it a point to destroy every Tardis they found." He explained. "Well, not destroy, just, released. The Time Lords that came along with the Tardis though," He whistled. "Glad I wasn't them!"

"Plutarians?" Rose's mind was spinning. "There is life on Pluto?" She had never considered it before. "Wouldn't it be too cold for life?" Granted she had seen many strange things on her adventures with The Doctor, but this was pushing it.

A dark shadow crept over The Doctor's face and he did not speak for a moment. Rose felt like she had just crossed over into forbidden territory. There were some things that he would not discuss with her. She was ready to just let it drop, but then he began to speak.

"There use to be life on all of the ten* planets in the Solar System." She wanted to correct him in his counting, but then she stopped. He was the "expert" after all. "They were all so lively and peaceful. Such a beautiful empire." He paused. "Then Metalia came." Rose allowed herself to ask the question.

"What is Metalia?" The Doctor did not speak, obviously it would have been too over her head, or too painful for him. "Okay then, about the Time Guardian, where is he from?" A brief smile returned to The Doctor's face.

"_She_ is the last of the Plutarians." He said, suddenly becoming more lively.

"Wait, didn't you just say that Plutarians don't like Time Lords? What will she do to the Tardis?! Why are you going to visit her?!" The Doctor lost his smile once more.

"Being the last of your kind, it changes you." Rose resisted the urge to pity. He just looked so broken talking like that. He looked so much like... her last Doctor.

"I guess she doesn't get many visitors." Rose mused. "With the others gone, and you being the last Time Lord." The Doctor nodded, but then he smiled again.

"She has a couple of visitors besides me." He said. He seemed to come alive with excitement. "I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees you though!" He laughed as he seemed to imagine it. "She is going to be furious!" He shook his head as his laughter became quieter.

"I take it she is the reason you don't bring companions here." Rose said. He nodded. "How does she feel about you?" The Doctor laughed again.

"Oh, she just _loves_ me!" The sarcasm was impossible to miss. "Always popping in and out of time, making a mess, I think the only reason she really lets me live is the fact that I don't pose a threat to her Princess." Rose decided right then not to ask about that "Princess" statement. She was confused enough already.

His eyes grew bright as he pointed forward. "There it is Rose!" Rose looked ahead and gasped as she saw a towering doorway reveal itself through the mist. It hung on nothing. There seemed to be nothing behind it or above it, but somehow it felt extremely important, but most definitely off limits. "The Space Time Doorway!" He began to look around as Rose stood there speechless. "Oye! Pluto!" Rose snapped out of it for a moment.

"Her name is Pluto?" She asked in disbelief. "How uncreative." The Doctor shook his head.

"No, that is her title, Sailor Pluto." He said. "Her real name, I think, um..." He stood trying to remember. "Its something Japanese." He said finally. "Some sort of time pun, I think." He seemed embarrassed at not knowing her name. "Pluto works just as well." He said walking closer to the Doorway.

"Where is she though?" The Doctor and Rose looked again, but they could no find her. She was either hidden in the smoke or not there at all. The Doctor bit his lip.

"She might be sneaking up on us." He said. "To attack us from behind." Rose looked at him in concern.

"Why would she attack you if she knows you?" He tilted his head and pointed to his face. Rose laughed.

"Oh, right!" The Doctor cupped his hands around his mouth to amplify the sound. "Pluto! Its me! The Doctor!" He waited a moment, but there was still no answer. "Pluto!" The Doctor seemed to be growing worried, and then, that was when he spotted the silhouette by the Time-Space Door. Rose saw it too and she smiled.

"That must be-" The Doctor lifted his hand in front of her to prevent her from going forward. "What is it?" His figure had become rigid.

"Who are you?!" He demanded. "Where is Pluto?!" The smoke began to clear up enough for Rose to see the person more clearly; to see me more clearly.

* * *

**Notes Again: **

Ten Planets: This actually is not referring to Nemesis, I don't think there was ever life on it before Wiseman went there, but a planet from The DW canon. I forget where it is mentioned, but it is. There once was a planet between Mars and Jupiter, but the Time Lords destroyed it. I don't know why, they just did.


	3. Broken Soldier

"Who are you?!" The Doctor asked again, his eyes pierced through me like daggers as he stood protectively in front of Rose, but I could not find my voice to answer him.

I had heard everything they had said since entering the dimension. They were such loud people, but the sound of their voices filled me with a sense of nostalgia. Could people still laugh like that? Joke around and tease?

It had been so long. So long since I had seen another living thing other than Chaos and in my dreams. I had given up that privilege. Even in my dreams, the living things always began to wither and fade. As Rose had so rightfully put it, I had given up the sun and the trees and the flowers. I was not even sure if they still existed. I could feel the grandness of time and space, of life and death, but what those things meant to me was now lost. My soul burned like the sun, but the gentle touch of that star's rays were to never touch my skin again.

I had been fighting and waiting for so long now, I was not sure what century it was. It had felt like forever, but then again, in this absence of time, it also felt like I had only started yesterday. I was at a loss as to what to do.

I had come here, the first time I had destroyed Chaos. I had thought that perhaps I could use The Doorway in order to go back and change the past, but I had forgotten one very important thing: I was without a key. Even with Pluto's powers flowing through me, I could not open the Doorway. I had cried. I had cried for an eternity, but in actually no time at all.

It was so strange to watch the world swirl by in a haze while you stand there unaffected. That was what I did though. I stood at the Doorway of Time and gazed through the mist to the Galaxy Cauldron; waiting for Chaos to emerge from it, and waiting to begin fighting once more. It was an never ending cycle.

We would fight, she would die, I would wait, and then she would be reborn.

Destruction and death followed her whenever she was reborn. How I just wanted to fly away from it all. I wanted to destroy the Cauldron and be rid of it! Yet even if I did that now, I could not undo all of the pain and suffering that had been caused because of it? If I had only been strong enough back then, to destroy the first time I had stood before it, this pain would not have happened.

"Where is Pluto?!" The Doctor demanded once more. I broke through my hazy regrets in order to focus on the task at hand. He looked so angry, so full of hate. Yes, the sound of laughter and loving were no longer mine to keep. Only hatred and bitter fighting were mine now, but the memories filled me still. The happy, sweet memories... all of them now gone. Some of them did not even happen now. With Chibiusa... I could barely keep her memory alive. Each passing battle, she was forever fading from my mind.

I was crying again. The pain began to fill me anew. Why did they all have to leave me?! I tried not to fall down again, I tried with all of my strength, but I couldn't help it. I fell to my knees as the tears came back and the pain was just as sharp as when I had first felt it.

Above me, The Doctor's eyes seemed to soften. "What happened to Pluto?" He asked, but this time it was filled with more worry than hatred.

"Who are you?" Rose asked from behind him, she was completely mesmerized by me. He glanced at her, sending her a signal to remain quiet. I tried to stem my tears and I looked up at them. I didn't want to tell them. It was all too painful, I began to speak but my words were only an attempt to postpone the explanations.

"Her name was Setsuna." I said finally. Oh my precious Setsuna! A brief memory of her playing with Chibiusa and Hotaru came to my mind and I wrapped my arms around me as if to shield me from it. "Chibiusa-" My voice squeaked out. "Please, just stop!" I wasn't yelling at the people in front of me, but at the pouring memories. If I could not change it, then I didn't want to remember!

"Doctor, what is she?" Rose looked to The Doctor in order to get some type of explanation, but he did not answer her. His eyes were only looking at me without any emotions.

"What happened to Pluto?" I clutched tightly to the Cosmos Crystal. "Who are you?" The Cosmos Crystal hummed with power as I tightened my grip even more.

"What is your name?" Rose asked. I squeezed my eyes shut. My name?

Usagi had died a long time ago, or perhaps only yesterday. Either way, I was no longer that lighthearted girl of my past memories. I was someone else entirely.

"Sailor Cosmos." That was who I was. The embodiment of despair, the image of a broken soldier. The image of a coward, unable to do what she must.

The Doctor's eyes above me suddenly grew saddened.

"What happened to Pluto?" I shook my head violently. I couldn't say it, but if he kept asking I was going to go even more insane.

"I killed her!" I shouted suddenly. "I killed them all!" It was unbearable to say it. How could I live with this knowledge? That they had died for me. My sobs were uncontrollable now. Rose backed away from me and The Doctor as he bent down to look me in the eyes as I spoke. "I... I took their Sailor Crystals, they offered them and I took them. I hadn't realized what that meant though." I explained rapidly with shattered breathing. "I didn't mean for this to be the end!" I cried out covering my face with my hands and my wings wrapped around me protectively. "I didn't know." I sobbed into my hands and for what would have been a few minutes there was only the sound of my crying.

The Doctor stood up and stepped back towards Rose.

"What does she mean their Sailor Crystals? I don't understand." The Doctor did not speak for a moment.

"Its complicated." He said. Rose did not seem swayed.

"Less complicated than a man floating around time in a blue police box that is bigger on the inside than it is on the outside? A man who can change his face and rejuvenate?" Rose asked.

"Regenerate." He corrected softly.

"Yeah, right, regenerate, either way, I think I could at least wrap my head around it." I wasn't really listening anymore. My mind had caught onto what she had just said. It played over and over again in my mind.

_"...a man floating around time..."_ My mind then flashed back to the conversation they were having when they had first arrived.

The Doctor could travel through time?


	4. Only Hope A Strange Blue Box

My mind was already working ahead. If he could travel in time, then he could take me back. Back to when I could have destroyed the Cauldron and had stopped all wars.

"Alright, I'll tell you a story," The Doctor was saying to Rose as I began to control my sobs. Yes, I could get him to take me back. "Back on Gallifrey there was a legend, it was of two soldiers in perpetual battle, one for order and one for destruction." He began. He looked at me, his eyes so full of pity. "The one for order had taken upon herself the powers of her people in order to keep the destruction at bay, but as a result, she had lost everything she held dear." Rose's gaze followed his and they both looked at me as I began to stand up.

"Her?" Determination was sweeping through me and I stood before them red-eyed but suddenly alive.

"But if I could go back," I began. "I could stop the destruction from even coming." The Doctor's eyes opened wide. "Wont you help me, Doctor?" I pleaded. He rose his arms again in front of Rose to protect her. He knew what I wanted, he could see it in my eyes.

"I can't do that. It is not how it works. You cannot change your past." Rose nodded beside him.

"I've tried it, it does more harm than good." Rose agreed with him. It was already too late. I had worked myself up, I was determined. For what had seemed like centuries I had thought about this and now that I had the chance I was going to take it.

"Nothing could be worse than it is now." I said stepping forward. "I have nothing to lose." The Doctor stepped back away from me, pushing Rose with his hand.

"Whatever you're thinking, it isn't going to work. The past is set in stone for you. You would create a paradox! It would be disrupting a fixed point in time!" He said desperately as I lifted my wings higher. "You would threaten the very existence of the universe!"

I couldn't listen to him, how could it be set in stone? I had seen the future change before, it could do it again. Couldn't it? Wasn't Crystal Tokyo still out there, somewhere? Chibiusa's face came to my mind once more. Yes, I could change it! I had to change it!

"I have to try." I said, and The Doctor could see the look in my eyes. He saw that I was not going to back down.

"I cannot let you." He said turning towards Rose and pushing her forward. "Run Rose!" The girl followed his command and she sprinted back into the fog and he chased after her.

"Doctor please!" I cried out to him, but he was already within the dense fog. No, they could not get away! I could not give up this chance to set everything straight. I lifted my wings and flew high up into the fog. I must find them.

I heard them talking, they were lost within the fog. They could not see where they were going. I rose my staff and the crystal orb began to glow. I had to dispel the fog enough to see them. I had to find them!

The sound of doors slamming filled the void and I raced downward towards the sound. I could see it, a blue box. The blue box that Rose had mentioned earlier; the one that was bigger on the inside than it was on the outside, the one that floated through time.

My hand grabbed hold of the door's handle and pulled with all of my strength, but it did not budge. I took my staff and struck the door with a surge of energy, but once I did so, I was sent backwards. Some type of shield had sent the power back towards my. I could not force my way through. I rushed back to the poor and tried pulling again. I was growing desperate. If they stayed in there and left me all alone I would grow mad. I would go crazy knowing that I could have changed things.

I slammed my hand against the door several times, but then after awhile I leaned my head against the door as I cried.

"DOCTOR PLEASE!" I screamed, I knew they could hear me. They had to have heard me. This couldn't be the end! I couldn't have found this ray of hope just to have it taken from me. "Please..." I said with tears in my eyes. "Please Doctor. I have to save them." I rested my forehead on the door and closed my eyes. I could not hear them. Maybe the door was really sound proof and my cries were in vain.

I had to keep going.

"Please Doctor." I began once more. "I know it can be changed. I know it." My hands removed themselves from the box's door and I wrapped them around me as well as my wings. I was falling to my knees.

I sat there with my head against the door, willing it to open. I opened my eyes and looked up at the imposing door; my only hope.

"Please, I know it. I saw it." I said. "I saw my future. So happy, so bright." I closed my eyes again and wrapped my arms even tighter around me as the painful memories filled me. Happy memories that would never come to pass if he did not open the door. "I saw my daughter!" I screamed and the tears were coming nonstop. I sat staring at the unopened door. "I saw my future daughter!" I cried out again. "You cannot tell me that by going back I will create a paradox!" I yelled. "This hell is the paradox!" I closed my eyes again as the tears poured out and I was finding it hard to breath. There was a brief pause and then...

The sound of a door unlocking. I opened my eyes wide again and through my tears I saw the blue door open slowly and the face of The Doctor came popping out. He did not open it all the way, but it was obvious that what I had said was bothering him.

"You are telling the truth? You saw your future?" I nodded. He opened the door a bit wider. "You are not lying to me?" His eyes were completely hardened.

"No." I let out. He did not seem entirely convinced.

"Pluto wouldn't have allowed it." He said. "Never in a million years."

"Pluto..." I closed my eyes as I pictured her in front of the Time Doorway all of those years before. When Chibiusa had taken us there. "She didn't really have a say." I said. "Chibiusa stole a key, she went back in time on her own. Things happened, Pluto warned us of the trouble it could cause, but she let it happen because she saw no other way." His eyes narrowed and he seemed tempted to shut the door on me again. He did not believe me. "Like you said," I reasoned. "being the last of your kind changes you." I saw something, perhaps pain, flash in his eyes.

"Pluto would not have let such trespasses be made!" He said with anger in his voice. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Not unless the whole of time was at stake. Not unless..." I took a sharp breath, I was still recovering from my sobbing, "...her Princess was in danger." He looked at me and I saw the realization in his eyes.

"You?" I looked down at the base of the doorway, not wanting to feel the pity in his eyes. The tears had stopped, but my eyes were still wet. If I blinked, they would have spilled over and run down my cheeks. "You are her Serenity?" I bit my lip trying to not think about it.

"It doesn't matter anymore." I starred up at him. "Will you help me?!" He seemed to be thinking.

"I cannot believe you! This doesn't make since! If you saw your future like you say you did than that would have created a fixed point in time! You should have seen those events unfold!" He said rapidly. "How can you be telling the truth?!" He asked. He wasn't really looking to me for answers, but musing to himself. "I can't trust you, but then again, if you are telling the truth that means there is a very bad implication to all of this! Something just isn't right." He was rubbing his head trying to come up with something. As if he were trying to decide whether or not to let me into the box.

Fear gripped me. He could still lock me out. If he decided finally that I was lying, he would lock the door and doom me to stay here for eternity. That could not happen! I could not wait to see what he would do. I had to do something.

"What do you think, Doctor?" It was Rose's voice. The Doctor looked at me and I thought I saw the door move towards being closed.

I panicked.

* * *

**Notes:** Just thank you for the reviews and also the interesting tidbits of DW knowledge. I had totally forgotten about the Classical Cybermen and Mondas! I'm just gonna keep the count at ten though since Nemesis' orbit is too unstable and its surface lifeless. Plus, Mondas wasn't a part of the Sol System when the Silver Millennium (Since it was there before the Moon was even in orbit) was reigning. The Fifth Planet could have been, but died before Metalia came. IDK. Its unimportant to the story so I'm not gonna worry about it. It does make for some interesting discussion.


	5. Regeneration- Not!

Note: The ending of this chapter was changed. I decided to just go back to my original plan because the way I kept writing the next chapter came out weird and I couldn't get it to do what I wanted. This was how I had originally planned this chapter but... IDK. It wasn't how I wanted it either. Oh well, I think its better this way.

* * *

Bigger on the inside than it was on the outside.

That was what Rose had said, but as I stood there with my feet planted firmly on the floor of the strange, blue box, I could only gap at what surrounded me. How was this even possible? I couldn't wrap my head around it all. Was that a doorway leading to even more rooms?!

"Its pretty similar to the technology that allows that outfit you are wearing to come and go in a flash of ribbons from that small brooch." The Doctor said as he began to stand up once more. In my awe I had almost forgotten the two poor victims of my panicked entrance; almost. "Just on an extremely larger scale." As he stood he flinched in pain and I felt guilt overcome me. He hadn't done anything wrong to me, and yet, I had done him serious injury.

I hadn't meant to use so much force, I only wanted to gain entry, not send them to the ground. In my panicked state though, the Crystal had given off too much power. He didn't look too injured. Rose seemed a bit dazed and more beaten than he did, but that didn't really make sense. The Doctor had shielded her from the blast and should have taken the brunt of the assault.

The Doctor helped Rose to her feet and the two stood next to each other looking at me, waiting for my next move.

"What now, Serenity?" The Doctor asked, I flinched at the sound of that name.

I had just proven two seconds before that I was no longer that girl. That girl who would never had let her emotions allow her to hurt innocent people. No longer that girl who would have risked death in order to prevent harm to anyone else, even, in some instances, those who had caused her harm in the past. "Now that you have gotten in here, what can you possibly do?"

My face flushed red. I hadn't thought that far yet, all I knew was that it had been imperative to get into here. Now that I was in here, I felt incredibly small and unsure of myself. Even if I could go back and save everyone, would they like who they saw? I wanted to cry again, but I couldn't. Not anymore. I was done crying.

I had just lost the right to cry.

"I just don't know what to do anymore." I whispered as I closed my eyes. I did not want to look at the two who were staring at me. "I just wanted to save them... I didn't mean to hurt-" I heard The Doctor give loud moan.

"Doctor!" I opened my eyes to see he was doubled over in pain and Rose was supporting him. "Doctor what is it?!" She asked in a panicked voice. He looked straight at me.

"Well, whatever you were planning-" He gripped his chest as a new wave of pain filled him. I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me, he looked like, for an instant, that he might have been glowing. I hadn't dreamt it though, Rose had clearly seen it as well.

"No! Doctor you can't!" Rose shouted at him. "You have to stay with me!" The Doctor shoved the girl away from him and he staggered towards the door.

"Its already too late. Its started. Its best, she can't do anything if I'm out of the game for awhile." He looked at Rose sorrowfully. I didn't understand what was going on. How badly was he hurt? Was he dying? I felt the panic swelling within me. Was I now a murderer? I rushed towards him. I could stop whatever was going on. I had the power.

"Don't touch him!" Rose grabbed hold of my arm and held me back for a moment. "If you're near him when it happens you might get hurt." I looked from her to him.

"When what happens?" Rose stood next to me and we stared at the hurting man.

"When he gets hurt, deathly hurt-" I watched him as the glowing became more brightly. I had to stop it! He could not die on account of me!

I shook off her hand violently mid-explanation and rushed towards him. I heard Rose shouting behind me, but I knew what I was doing. I had to make this right, I could heal him.

My hand touched his forehead and I felt that the light he was giving off contained an enormous amounts of radiation. It was almost like that of a Sailor Crystal. I had no time to think about this. I only had to concentrate on healing him.

It felt like eternity and I wasn't sure it was working, but slowly, to my relief, he began to stop glowing and the radiation's power began to die down. It was working! I was stopping whatever was hurting him and healing the wounds I had caused him at the same time!

A couple of minutes had past and I felt the power subside. When I removed my hand from his body he crumbled to the floor exhausted.

I stood there above him and my mind was spinning. I had absorbed the radiation he had been giving while I was healing him and now it was taking its toll on me. I was unsure if I could remain standing or if I would fall onto the ground beside him.

Rose rushed past me and lifted him up off of the ground and held him in her arms.

"Doctor?" She shook him gently and then lay her head over his heart, and then... she lay her head on the other side of his chest.

"What are you doing?" I asked through my shortened breaths. I thought I might collapse right there. She looked up at me for a moment and then looked back down at him. "Rose?" She looked back up at me, her eyes strong and piercing.

Then she spoke.

I stared at her for a moment as my mind continued to spin. Was it my ears or brain that couldn't focus? I couldn't understand the words she was saying. The were completely foreign to me while a few minutes before I could understand her perfectly.

She spoke again and my hand went to my forehead.

"I don't understand..." I said. Rose's mouth opened slightly in shock and then she looked back down at The Doctor.

Again she spoke without me being able to understand her. I felt dizzy.

"I don't..." The ground was spinning faster and suddenly I felt myself leaning forward. I was going to fall as well.

I hit the ground hard, and I could not shield myself from the fall with my hands. I lay there as the world above me span around.

All of a sudden my mind was blank and everything went dark as I lost consciousness.


	6. Into The Cauldron

"Galaxia!" Sailor Moon's gloved hand grabbed hold of the falling Senshi and with all of her physical strength, she pulled her up out of the mouth of the Cauldron. The Senshi fell onto the ground and Sailor Moon breathed heavily as she crouched over her protectively.

**_"Oh... such a powerful glowing light!"_** Sailor Moon lifted her eyes back towards the Cauldron. **_"It will finally be mine to keep!"_** A rush of power came towards Sailor Moon and she buried her head in her arms to shield herself. Chaos was rising from the Cauldron, and she was saying so many things. She was the one who had been behind all of the other attacks before? The queen of the dark stars, who was now rising up and finally become a star herself: No longer to be the one who had failed to become a star.

"Sailor... Moon..." Sailor Moon's eyes opened to see Galaxia staring up at her weakly.

"Galaxia!" The Senshi sat up and grabbed hold of Sailor Moon's collar.

"Why did you save me?!" She demanded. "I am the enemy! Kill me!" The woman's eyes reflected Sailor Moon's own pain and sorrow. "There is nothing left for me! Kill me!" She demanded once more. Chaos was getting closer to the top of the Cauldron.

"I can't." Galaxia's eyes widened. "I felt your loneliness, your despair. Just like my own. I cannot kill you." Galaxia's grip on Sailor Moon's collar loosened. "I can't loose any more friends." Sailor Moon said with tears in her eyes.

"I am your enemy." Galaxia stated plainly. "It is a war." Sailor Moon looked back at the Cauldron.

"Everyone I love is gone." Sailor Moon said with tears streaming down her face. "I have nothing left ot fight for. Peace and Justice? It is all lost. Why should I even try to fight? This is the end of everything." Galaxia looked down into the Cauldron as well. A small smile came to her face.

"If you cannot fight, then you are right. This is the end of all suffering." Sailor Moon looked at her with wide eyes. "Once Chaos arises from the Cauldron, there will be no more Sailor Senshi."

"The battle will end?" Sailor Moon asked. Galaxia laughed.

"Chaos will reign forever." Sailor Moon looked back to the Cauldron where the dark figure continued to rise up. If Chaos reigned, would the suffering vanish from this galaxy? No. Chaos was the root of all the dark stars that had come to Earth to cause suffering. Sailor Moon began to stand up. Chaos was the cause of suffering, and Sailor Moon was the only one left to defeat it.

"How can I destroy Chaos?" Galaxia shook her head.

"Chaos is one with the Cauldron, the only way to stop her entirely would be to destroy the Cauldron." A loud howling rose up out of The Cauldron. Sailor Moon had to do something quickly, but to destroy the Cauldron?

"Can I do it?" Sailor Moon asked as she stepped closer to The Cauldron. "Destroy the Cauldron?" Galaxia stood up beside her. "Yet if I do... the galaxy... it will die." Sailor Moon looked at Galaxia with pleading eyes. She needed an answer. She needed help. "Must I now swing the sickle of death?" She asked with her voice cracking.

"Another Cauldron will always be born." Galaxia warned. "Light and Darkness will always continue on, and so will the fight." Sailor Moon turned back to The Cauldron, hope stirring inside her heart.

"That is right." Sailor Moon said smiling. "And that is the way it should." She gazed up to the shining stars above. "Happiness, Sadness, Life and Death." Sailor Moon looked down into the Cauldron, to where her friends lay waiting for new life. "They will be born again: The Stars." The sound of glass shattering came from behind her and Sailor Moon turned around quickly to see Galaxia fading away. "Galaxia!" Sailor Moon reached out for her, but her hands went through her like air as she vanished, and Sailor Moon collapsed to her knees.

**_"Sailor Moon!"_** The hideous voice rang out of The Cauldron as Sailor Moon stayed kneeling on the ground. **_"The Cauldron will be your grave!"_** Sailor Moon turned slowly again to face The Cauldron. She vaguely could make out a dark shadowy figure rising up out of The Cauldron through her tears. **_"Witness the birth of the ultimate Chaos Star!"_** Dark energy rose up out of The Cauldron and Sailor Moon rose to her feet quickly. She couldn't let this happen!

Sailor Moon lifted her arms out to the side and rushed towards the edge of The Cauldron, her brooch shining brightly. She did not know what she could do, but she could not give up hope. They had all believed in her.

"I will trap you!" Sailor Moon cried out. "I will trap you within this Cauldron!" The howling wind surrounded her as she cast herself into The Cauldron. "I will do this!" Sailor Moon cried but transformation came undone around her and she was surrounded by a swirl of pink ribbons.

"We always fight without hesitation."

"There is always death and rebirth."

The memories flooded Sailor Moon's mind.

_"Silver Crystal, please..." _Sailor Moon's heart cried out as she removed the crystal from her brooch. "Save everyone." She whispered. The shine brightened and she heard Chaos' screeches. "Silver Moon Crystal Eternal Power!" The Silver Crystal resonated in her hands and she felt it about to shatter into a million pieces.

* * *

Usagi woke up and a familiar smile shone above her.

"Mamo-chan!" The man laughed as Usagi wrapped her arms around him. "Mamo-chan!" Hot tears streamed down her face and he held her tightly.

"Its okay, its all over." Usagi opened her eyes to see the other girls standing behind him.

"Everyone!"

"Hey, Usagi." Usagi's tears increase and she buried her head in Mamo-chan's chest. They were there, this was not just some dream.

"Everyone..." Mamo-chan kissed her forehead.

"You did it. The Silver Crystal saved us." He said. She looked up at him. "And you were reborn with us." Usagi looked around them to see they were no longer at The Cauldron but were back by Tokyo Harbor. They were home.

"What about Chaos?" Mamo-chan kissed her hand.

"She was cast back into The Cauldron." And in five years she would be reborn to destroy all.

Yes, I should have destroyed The Cauldron back then.

I should have destroyed Chaos when I had the chance.

Before all of this pain and suffering.


	7. Heart of The TARDIS,

My eyes fluttered open and I took in my surroundings with a bit of confusion and difficulty. The room was dimly lit and my mind was still too dizzy to put the memories together again. I was still stuck at The Cauldron all those years before, but I could also remember other bit and pieces of what had come next. My eyes began to focus on my surroundings.

A voice caught me off guard and I turned to view who had spoken to me. The blonde was glaring at me as she held a young man close to her.

"Rose..." The memories came rushing back to me as my mind cleared and I sat there on the ground in a daze. So much had happened since that first day in front of The Cauldron. So many deaths and sacrifices had been made. So much suffering. "What happened?" I asked but she only shook her head and spoke once more, but again I could not understand her. The Cosmos Crystal vibrated suddenly while I was trying to focus my mind on her words and I jumped in fear.

"You-" Rose continued to speak, but I only got her first word. I looked back down at the crystal and then back at Rose. She wasn't speaking Japanese. The relief came over me and I let out the breath I had been holding. I put both of my hands on the crystal once more and closed my eyes. I began my desperate search and began to concentrate on Rose. Surely one of the crystals would have the faint echo of her language on it.

"What happened?" I asked in Japanese and I opened my eyes to see her mouth open wide.

"You speak English?" She asked. I felt a faint smile on my face. All of those years of bitter tears and study with that dreaded language, and now I had a way around it.

"No." I said. Rose looked down at The Doctor, he was still asleep and she looked back at me, confusion apparent on her face.

"You're speaking English, plain as day you are." She argued. "And it isn't that TARDIS making it that way."

"TARDIS?" I asked in confusion. I didn't understand that word and the crystal did not translate it for me. She raised her hand to indicate our surroundings.

"This machine is called a TARDIS, and don't ask me what it stands for again because I can't remember." I was looking around at the inside of this strange blue box once more. Bigger on the inside than it was on the outside, a time traveling box, and box of hope as well as despair. It was the thing that could take me back into my past, but it could also be my undoing. The Doctor could still stop me yet if I could not find a way to work it.

"How long was I asleep?" I looked back at Rose who shrugged in response.

"I don't know. I guess it could be called a couple hours, or maybe even a whole day, but here..." Being inside the TARDIS I had forgotten that we were still in The Fourth Dimension. Rose laughed a bit. "You know, I thought The Doctor was crazy to be fascinated with such a boring place, but..." She trailed off and then frowned at me. "How could you stand it?" I tilted my head to the side and began to fiddle with my staff.

"I couldn't..." I whispered. "That's why I did something stupid. Something I'm going to always regret." I looked up at her and The Doctor in her arms. "You were holding him all that time?" Rose blushed.

"I um... I... just never... got tired of it." I looked from her to him and a sick feeling came to my stomach.

"You love him." Rose smiled.

"Maybe. Yeah, sure." She said. "I'm never going to leave his side. He is never going to be lonely again." Her gaze was full of longing just like mine had been so long ago.

_Mamo-chan._

I looked back down at my scepter. Rose shifted towards me. "You never answered my first question." I looked at her in confusion. "How I could understand you?" She reminded me. I put my hand back on the crystal.

"The Cosmos Crystal," I said. Rose placed The Doctor gently onto the floor and she stood up slowly and began to walk towards me.

"The Doctor and you were talking about crystals earlier." She said. "I didn't really follow the conversation well after that." I nodded and removed my hand from the crystal for her to see it well.

"Every living thing has a crystal within them, and some have special crystals called Sailor Crystals." I tried to explain. Rose tilted her head as she thought about it and then shook her head.

"I think I would know it I had a crystal within me." I began to stand up as well. I didn't understand it all myself, so how could I explain it to her?

"It doesn't matter now." I said. "All of the Sailor Crystals are within this one: The Cosmos Crystal." I said motioning to my own. "I took them within me in order to defeat Chaos, but..." I looked off to the side avoiding her eyes. "It was already too late; there had been too much suffering to fix everything." Rose shifted her body weight.

"But you could stop more suffering." She said. I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter anymore." I said again.

"You said something that upset The Doctor." Rose said returning back to the subject that had led to me barging my way into the TARDIS in the first place. "You said that you had seen your future." I nodded.

"I had met my daughter." I said quietly and I tightened my grip on the rod of the scepter. "The Doctor may be right." I said harshly. "Perhaps there is no chance at saving Crystal Tokyo, but perhaps... perhaps I can stop all the suffering that had happened so long ago." I looked up at the circular area with the pillar of glass reaching up to the ceiling. Rose followed my gaze and she grabbed hold of my shoulders.

"You can't!" I lifted my wings quickly and the force shoved her off of me and she fell onto the floor. I walked rapidly towards the staircase leading up to the forbidden area and I heard Rose rise off of the floor in haste. "Stop!" I had already put on foot on the staircase when she grabbed hold of me once more. This time at my waste so I could not push her off so easily. She clung onto me like a small child making it difficult for me to move.

"Get off of me!" I said pushing on her with my hands. "Rose!"

"The Doctor can help you." She said looking up at me. "Just wait for him to get up and then you can talk with him, he can help you do something without, I don't know, tearing the whole fabric of time or something." I stood there looking up at the great machine.

"I can't risk it." I said raising my scepter. Rose lowered her eyes as a bright shine emanated from the crystal ord. I didn't intend to use magic though. I wedged the rod of the scepter between me and Rose and used it as a lever to ply her off of me. She fell back onto the floor, but again she was getting up. She was very persistent. I rushed forward before she could catch me and I made it to the top of the steps just as she was only halfway up. I leapt to the side of the controls and my heart raced as I scanned them. If only I had Ami-chan's mind! Or Setsuna-san's extensive knowledge of time travel.

"Cosmos, Serenity, you can't!" I cast a glance towards Rose who was now a few feet away from me. I turn towards her completely and held out my scepter towards her. I had no intention of repeating my earlier mistake, but I was desperate enough to at least fake it.

"How do you work this?" I demanded. Rose stopped short in her rush towards me and stood looking at the glowing orb. "Well?" Rose stared up at my face and then took a step back.

"I don't know." She said. "Only The Doctor can handle The TARDIS." I glanced over the controls once more, but I couldn't make any sense of it. I looked back at Rose who was leaning against the railing trying to stay as far away from my scepter as possible.

"You've been with him, you've seen him! You must know something?!" My voice revealed how desperate I was beginning to feel. "Please." I begged. Rose's eyes glanced at the controls behind me and I followed her gaze. There was a section of the large circle that was made of a different metal than the rest. I stepped closer to it and pulled on it, but nothing happened.

"No!" Rose jumped forward but I pushed her away with my hand and then expanded my wings. Rose jerked hard on one of them but I was still not swayed. There was something different here and it could be my chance: my only chance. I raised my scepter and struck the metal. The metal did not move and I charge the great orb with power. I had to remove that metal. I did not know why, but the mere sight of it convinced me of this. Perhaps it was one of the billions of crystals within me that held this dear information.

"Cosmos Nova Surge!" I shouted and an intense blast struck the metal. I heard the metal creek and I saw the seams of the welded metal split. A faint light shone out from the gap and I thought I saw a bit of mist rise up from it. I raised the scepter once more and wedge the end into the gap.

"Cosmos don't!" I heard Rose's cry but I was already pulling down on the scepter and the metal was giving way. A small fear exploded in my heart as I did so and I seconded guessed my course of action. Was it such a good idea to charge ahead so quickly? Should I have listened to Rose? "Cosmos!" I lifted my head and the bright light stilled my worries.

The light was so bright and peaceful. It had caught my eye and as I stared into the void within the gap of metal I felt a peace overcome my soul.

"Rose, what is this?" I asked as if in a dream. Rose was now standing beside me but I could barely make out her presence. She purposefully avoided looking into the light.

"It's the heart of the TARDIS." Rose said. "That's what The Doctor said." I looked deeper into the TARDIS and I felt my whole body beginning to burn, but it felt so good. The bright star that had continually burned within me since accepting The Cosmos Crystal erupted into a full blaze and I felt my powers expanding. I could see all of time and space in one instant and the crystals within me resonated as one. This power... It was so sweet yet dangerous all at once. A pair of eyes were looking back at me now and I gasped in fear.

"Cosmos stop!" Rose cried, but I was too far gone into the TARDIS' gaze. It was so beautiful. A could feel a single crystal out of billions ring out and I leaned forward even more.

_Gallifrey._ Its crystal was edging forward and its information opened up to me. This is what I had needed to do all along. It would give me what I wanted. I just had to make the wish.

"Please." I said aloud and I felt a tug on my body. Rose was still fighting me, but it was already too late. "Please." I repeated in a whisper. A bright light emanated from the gap and I felt its powers engulf me and I could feel my body changing.

And a strange grinding sound filled the TARDIS.


	8. Tiny Hands

Seiya touched Usagi's arm gently as they walked along towards Usagi's house.

"Here, let me hold them for now." She offered, but Usagi clutched the injured cat advisors closer.

"No, it's okay. I got them." Usagi whispered. Seiya frowned and she sat down on a nearby fence.

"Usagi, you can't do everything by yourself." She reasoned, but Usagi closed her eyes and they stood there in silence.

"I could have walked home by myself." Usagi complained bitterly. Seiya laughed and shook her head.

"Not on your life!" She stood up and reached for the cats once more. "Come on." Usagi sighed and she allowed the three cats to slide into Seiya's arms. After all, if it weren't for Seiya, Usagi might not have been able to save them from Tin Nyanko's attack. "Are you alright Usagi?" The woman beside her asked. Usagi nodded, she was as fine as she was going to be. Her friends were all gone, she was alone, and waiting for an attack she knew would come eventually. She just hoped that The Outer Senshi would find something out that could help them from their locations in the farthest reaches of the Solar System. They needed clues, a lot of them, and they needed them soon. Seiya stood close to Usagi and Usagi leaned away from her afraid that she might lean down and kiss her once more. She couldn't... she didn't feel that way with Seiya, surely she wouldn't try to do it again.

The sound of glass hitting the cement brought their attention to a few feet in front of them. A single crystal sat there on the ground in front of them and Usagi bent down to pick it up. A woman stood a few more yards in front of them, and her eyes pierced through Usagi. Usagi found her hand raising to hand the woman back the crystal. It must have fallen out of one of the many folds in her dress. A twisted smile came to the woman's face as she grabbed hold of the crystal and Usagi's limbs felt a bitter cold blast hit them.

* * *

_"Do you really think that the future you know will come to pass?"_

I gasped for air as the sense of falling filled me and I sat up urgently. It had only been a dream, no, a memory. My hands went up to my face as I remembered falling through the abyss towards my certain demise. Then something had happened. Seiya had reached down and turned my hands upwards at the last moment. The power of The Holy Cup had filled me, but not with the power I had once known with all of the other Senshi around me. My heart had been weak. The vision of The Outer Senshi's death had filled me with fear, and as a result, my power had been reduced. Galaxia had left then, but she had laughed as she had gone, and the area around us had been reduced to ashes, and thousands of people lay dead at my feet because of my weakness.

_"Sagittarius Zero Star. Your final resting place."_ That was where she had wanted me from the beginning, she had had no intention of destroying my planet just then, but she had wanted to scare me. She had wanted to undermine my power, and it had worked. I wanted to cry again as the memory came. It was just like yesterday, but then again it had been so long ago. Was my future still out there? Or had her question just foreshadowed this hell to come? I removed my hands from my face and the sight of them made my mind race.

They were so small, tiny really. I felt the air leave my lungs like a vacuum as my mind tried to interpret what had happened. There had been a great light from within the TARDIS' heart and a strange feeling had flooded me. A tug, that I assumed was Rose, had come from behind at the last moment before I had lost consciousness again. I forced my eyes to look up from my hands and towards the center of the TARDIS. The area where the metal had split was covered with a cloth and then a slab of metal put on top of it, preventing any of the soft mist and intense light from escaping. I heard someone scurrying about below and I knew Rose was trying to figure out what to do next. I looked back down at my tiny hands before me. My fingers had been long, hard, and a pale white, but now they were small, soft, but still that same porcelain white. I allowed my gaze to continue down the rest of my body and I was finding it a bit difficult to breathe properly.

I was tiny.

I was a simple child.

And I was no longer a Sailor Senshi.

My hand went to my forehead as the dizziness hit me, but I was in for an even stronger surprise. My hair! It was short and… I took a strand in between my fingers and I stared at it in amazement. It was pink. Pink! Not exactly like Chibiusa's hair had been, but it was unmistakably, undeniably pink!

I reached out to the side in order to grab my scepter, but I had forgotten that I was no longer in my Senshi form. Instead my hand grazed something soft and I jumped in surprise. A small umbrella lay off to the side where my scepter had been before I had fallen unconscious. I grabbed hold of it once more and held it close to my chest.

"Up now I see." I turned around to see Rose walking up the steps with a wide smile. "Are we hungry?" She asked kneeling beside me, her voice was as if she was speaking to a toddler. The realization hit me after a few moments: She didn't realize I still had my adult mind. I sat there staring at her for a moment. Rose touched my forehead and I jerked away from her. "It's okay." Rose laughed. "I'm just Auntie Rosie." She said as she tried to calm the two-year-old she thought she was talking to. She looked uncomfortable though as she sat there, kids did not seem to be her strong point. "Come on." She encouraged. I looked back up at the TARDIS' center. It hadn't worked? We hadn't moved? I felt the tears edging closer to the sides of my eyes, but I pushed them back and rubbed my eyes. I had failed! All I had done was succeed in turning myself into a child! Rose leaned closer to me. "Hey, it's okay, you're alright." She said wrapping her arms around me, and I didn't push her away. Her arms were so warm. The last time anyone had held me was… was… The tears came pouring out.

_Mamo-chan! Oh, Mamo-chan!_

I buried my head into her chest. I had failed them, I would never see them again! Ever!

Rose continued to pat my head slowly as she shushed me, and I squeezed the umbrella tightly with my hands.

And now that I had failed them, Chaos would surface once more and defeat me! How could I fight her still as a child?! I would never win! Could I even still transform? My hand went to my chest and I tried to summon The Cosmos' Crystal's energy. The crystal resonated within me, and I gasped as my tears stopped. That crystal was calling out to me once more!

_Gallifrey…_

Many more crystals began to surge forward as well.

_Pluto..._

I felt my power increasing within my as the crystals opened up their information to me. The TARDIS' heart had done something to me besides change my bodily form. I looked up at Rose who sat smiling down at me.

"Are we all better?" She asked soothingly. "I always feel better after a good long cry." She bit her lip and shook her head. "You must be scared to death." She mused.

I was scared. I was truly terrified. I looked back at the door of the TARDIS. I had to get out there; I had to get to The Time Doorway. I had to get to the Time Vortex and make my way back to where I could have stopped all suffering. I began to pick myself up and Rose smiled as she watched me.

"Just wait until The Doctor wakes up and sees you now." Rose said resting her chin on her hand. "Surely he'll find you a nice home." Rose was still oblivious to the thoughts that were racing through my brain. The TARDIS had unlocked a power deep within me and I needed to use it. I needed to use it right then. My small feet carried me down the steps and Rose called out to me with curiosity. "Where are you going?" At the bottom of the steps I turned and looked up at her.

It was the third biggest mistake of my life.

Rose could see it. She could see it in my eyes: a soft golden glow among the hard gaze of someone determined to have her mission completed.

And I could see that she could see it too.

Her mouth opened wide in shock and she began to stand up. I raced forward, but when I reached the door I could only look up at it in dismay. The handle was too far up for my little hands to reach and I tried to jump up to grab it. If I were transformed… there was no time to transform, Rose was already halfway to me.

"Serenity!" I grasped the umbrella still in my left hand tightly as I lifted up the hook towards the handle of the TARDIS. It was just an inch off. I was on the very ends of my toes, and just as Rose was on top of me, I felt the umbrella's hook go through the handle and the door give way.


	9. Falling

We were no longer within The Fourth Dimension. I stood there at the entrance of the TARDIS in amazement. We were suspended in the middle of nothing. Blues, purples, and pinks swirled around us, but we stood there unmoving. The crystals within me vibrated strongly and I felt the urge to throw myself into the swirling light before me, but a hand pulled me back into the TARDIS as I leaned forward.

"Serenity, no!" Rose's scream was harrowing, but I needed to get out. I fell onto the floor of the TARDIS as she let me go and she rushed to close the door. I could not let her take this away from me!

I recognized it. I had seen it before hundreds, thousands, perhaps millions or billions of years before, and I had seen it just then, in the TARDIS' heart.

The Time Vortex.

It was easier than I had thought. I did not need to make it to The Time Doorway, I only had to make it outside of this despairing blue box!

Rose was pulling the door shut, but I could not let her succeed before I was outside.

I was so small now, and I blessed this right then whereas a few moments before I had been cursing it. I was small, and Rose Tyler's legs were the perfect arch. She had spread them in order to maintain a steady grip on the TARDIS door as she struggled to close it, and in doing so she had assured my ability to get by her. As I had said, children did not seem to be her strong point and she apparently had had no experience in blocking them from forbidden areas. And this child was full of experience when it came to desperate escapes.

I wish I could have seen her face, but all I heard was the high pitched squeal of shock as my feet pushed off the side of the TARDIS and I flew into the swirl of lights and cloud.

"Serenity!" It was already too late for her to catch me. I felt her hand graze the stream of hair near my left ear, but I was just out of her reach. "Cosmos!" Her voice was full of fear for me, but I was no longer afraid. I could do this, I could make it back. I just had to find my way.

I could no longer hear Rose's calls for me as I fell deeper within The Time Vortex. The power that the TARDIS had awakened within me was surging through me full force and everything appeared to have a soft golden hue. My chest was burning and the star within me was exploding as I increased my power. The crystal would be my Time Key; it could lead me to the place where I wished to go. I just had to keep it in mind.

_Tokyo._

_Juban._

_Home…_

I felt like I had been falling forever and the Vortex never seemed to end. All the other times I had traveled through time, it had never taken so long, but perhaps it was only my perception.

_Take me back to when I could have ended everything!_

"Cosmos Crystal Power!" I shouted into the void and my voice echoed on and on, getting louder as it went instead of fading away. The crystal resonated along with my soul and the star inside me burned with a passion. "MAKE UP!" My voice combined with my echo as a cold burst of wind rose up and struck my face and a bright light blinded me.

I was falling, but this time all of the purples and blues were gone, and the density of the air was lighter. My lungs sucked in, and what they found was pure oxygen. Not the fog of The Fourth Dimension, and more importantly, not the smoke and ash of destruction. Not the smoke and ash of the effects of Chaos, but the sweet, sweet air of Earth. Mamo-chan's Earth, My Earth… My Home. It was so wonderful, and the emotion I was feeling surpassed euphoric.

But I was falling. I was falling quickly towards the Earth and I was only a few feet above the buildings. The joy I had just been experience faded away for an instant as my eyes adjusted better and I assessed my situation. I could transform, but... the umbrella! I lifted the umbrella up over my head and expanded its top. A new gust of wind caught it and my decent slowed dramatically and for a moment I thought I might let go of the umbrella's handle. I didn't though. My tiny fingers grabbed the handle firmly and slowly I ventured nearer to the ground.

I was now only a few yards away, five yards, three yards, one yard, two feet! The euphoric feeling was building up inside me and the fall seemed like an eternity. One foot! My toes touched the ground and a gasp escaped me. It was real! My euphoric state vanished as I stood there wide-eyed in disbelief. Slowly my feet dropped and I stood there with my feet firmly on the sidewalk. My breath was warm compared to the air around me and I stood there in silence just taking it all in.

Earth. For so long had I yearned for this planet, for its people and places. Now I was hear again. I was home.

The sound of music floated around me from somewhere in the distance and I closed my eyes as I let it speak to me. A familiar scent greeted my nose but I could not name it anymore for it had been to long since my nose had smelt anything but ash and ruin. My skin tingled suddenly and I opened my eyes in order to look upwards at the sun. Oh that glorious sun! The one I had thought would never touch my skin again. My hands flexed around the handle of the umbrella; itching to touch the trees and grass before me. The umbrella dropped to my side and I shut it, a look of disbelief still on my face. I was here. This wasn't a dream, not a wishful thought or memory. I was here... really here!

I had only been there for a minute, and for the first time in ages I felt the minute pass by. An actual minute! It was not an eternity and minute at the same time, but a minute. Sixty seconds. Nothing more and nothing less. The passage of time was clearly there, and I was feeling its effects.

I was still standing there with a blank expression on my face when the first of the flowers began to fall around me. The scent I could not recognize before was now increasing all around me and I began to breathe more heavily. I knew this scent from somewhere, but the name still alluded me. What was it? The flowers continued to fall and something clicked, for just an instant.

_This smell is important._

My gaze followed the trail of falling flowers and it was clear it was coming from the top of the nearby unfinished building. Its significance remained shrouded in mystery but another fact struck me as I stood there dumbfounded.

_Flowers don't generally fall from the rooftops of developing buildings._

I knew it was unwise to go ahead, but the scent had already enticed me, had already begun to lure me in. Subconsciously I began to walk forward to follow the scent to its source. I had to know.


	10. Following Serenity, Or At Least We Think

Rose shook The Doctor once more willing him to open his eyes.

"Doctor please! Please wake up!" She shouted, but his eyes remained closed. She leaned her lips against his ear and willed it to work like it had done so before. "Help me." The Doctor's eyes opened wide and he suck air into his lungs like a man coming back from the dead.

"Where is Serenity? Where is she?" He bolted upwards and Rose held him down in a sitting position. The Doctor's hand went to his hair and he turned to Rose.

"Still not ginger?" He asked in disbelief and then his hands went to his throat. "My voice, it's the same!" He looked down at his hands. "These are still my hands!" He looked back at Rose; he was still disoriented and unsure of what was going on. "Didn't I… Didn't I regenerate?" Rose shook her head quickly.

"Serenity did something to stop it; I don't know what, but..." She shook her head. "That's not important!" She shouted and she began to explain what had happened as quickly as possible before The Doctor passed out again. "I tried to stop her, to stall her by asking so many questions but she moved on ahead. She demanded to know how the controls worked, and, and I... I didn't know what to do. My eyes, they just went directly to... where Mickey and I had opened the TARDIS. She... she figured it out. She opened it and I... I couldn't stop her!" She cried desperately. The Doctor was rubbing his forehead and fell back onto the floor; moaning as if he were sick. Rose was crying.

"You could have been killed!" The Doctor moaned.

"I didn't know what else to do!" The Doctor kept rubbing his head and he tried to calm himself down.

"What happened next?" He asked swallowing hard. Rose tried to stop crying and she looked up at the center of the TARDIS.

"She began to change, just like the Slitheen." Rose said. "She began to revert back to a small child. I was so relieved. So glad I wouldn't have to face her. So glad... so glad that she wasn't going to be like Bad Wolf" Rose finished in a whisper. The Doctor moaned once more.

"There was more though." He guessed. Rose nodded.

"The TARDIS started up." She said. "I pulled Serenity away from the TARDIS and put a cloth over it, but it was already too late. The TARDIS was moving." She paused.

"We aren't moving now." The Doctor didn't look too well. He seemed to want to pass out again. Rose nodded.

"I pulled on random levers and pushed several buttons." The Doctor grimaced and he let out another moan this time as if in pain. "We stopped just like we did before. Suspended within The Vortex. We are still there but... but Serenity isn't." The Doctor frowned, for once he didn't understand.

"Where could she have gone?" His mind was still weak and confused. Rose sucked in a deep breath.

"I thought she was just a child, but... she raced to the TARDIS door." Rose paused. "She jumped into The Vortex." The Doctor bolted up, a new energy filling him.

"Why would she do that?" He demanded, but not to Rose, he was searching his mind for the answer. "Why would she risk being lost for eternity?" He raced towards the center of the TARDIS.

"Doctor you just woke up!" The Doctor waved Rose's concerns away.

"We have to stop her Rose!" He ran up the staircase and leaned over the controls. "Why would she jump into the Vortex?" He asked himself. His mind was racing as he tried to deduce my motives. "Aha!" He pulled down on one of the levers and the TARDIS began to move forward. Rose stood a few steps behind him.

"What?" He looked over his shoulder at her.

"Either she figured out a way to get where she wanted, or... she thought she had a better chance that way." Rose stepped forward.

"Which one?" She asked. The Doctor's screwdriver buzzed as he scanned his computer.

"Well... we are just going to assume she succeeded. Okay?" Rose nodded. It made things easier, and it was better than thinking the alternative.

"Where would she go?" Rose asked. "Did she say anything that would give us a hint?" The Doctor stood still a moment. He looked so pale and his hands were still clammy.

"Back to when Chaos had just awoken." He said as he pulled on another lever. "She would have gone there to prevent her from rising." The Doctor said. Rose didn't understand, but she followed him closely just in case he collapsed once more. "Here we go!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Hold on Rose, we're going to Earth: 2001." Rose frowned.

"Wouldn't we want to go to Serenity's home planet?" She asked, still more confused. If she had only asked that "Princess" question earlier she would had understood completely, or, at least, a bit more completely. The Doctor smiled a bit.

"We are."

"She had wings!" Rose exclaimed. The Doctor's smile widened, but it was short lived as the TARDIS' lights flickered. Then they went out entirely.

* * *

Setsuna stared deeply into the microscope at yet another blood sample. Her neck hurt profusely and she rubbed it, and then her other hand went up to her eyes. If only she had just stayed a school nurse!

"Meioh-san?" The woman looked up to see her director standing at the enterance of her lab. "Long day?" He asked. Setsuna nodded and looked back at the samples still waiting for her signature.

"It's still not finished." She sighed. The Director stepped forward and removed the white box he was carrying from beneath his arm.

"I got something you might want to take a look at." He said sliding the box over to her. The woman opened it up cautiously. There was something about it... it gave her a strange shiver down her spine. "Came in from the hospital this morning. Seems they got an interesting John Doe on their hands. He was found unconscious in the an alley along with a young woman. Both seem to be foreigners but there were no clues as to their identities." He explained.

"A robbery?" Setsuna asked as she took out one of the samples. The director shook his head.

"No evidence of any force." He said. "All the man had in his pockets was a blank sheet of paper. Nothing else, just that. The blond didn't have even that." Setsuna frowned and she slid the slide under the microscope.

"Why all the fuss though?" She asked as she put her eye on the lens.

"Well, there isn't many details that I've been told, but his blood samples, those ones right there, are very peculiar." The Director moved closer. "You'll see what I mean." Setsuna began to spin the dials to clear the image. The cells came into view and the sight of the mitochondria took Setsuna's breath away. They were enormous, as if the cell needed an astronomical amount of energy to perform some unknown process. Setsuna had only seen this in samples of... it couldn't be! "There was also the fact that they were found just outside of some form of blue box, and it had English writing on it." The Director shook his head. "English writing! And no one seems to have a clue as to where it came from!" Setsuna backed away from the microscope slowly and she turned toward him.

"Where is he?" She demanded, her voice lower than he had ever heard her use. "Where is The Doctor?"


	11. Chasing After Misfortune

"Doctor."

The Doctor's eyes opened slowly to see the tall woman standing over him; some of her long green hair pulled back in a familiar bun.

"Pluto…" He said softly, he was still a bit groggy. The woman lowered her chin and her garnet eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was low and deadly, but The Doctor only smiled.

"I'm traveling of course!" Setsuna's eyes cut through him like knives.

"I will get you and your companion out of here, and then you will leave." She said. "Understood?" It was almost a growl. The Doctor put his arms behind his head.

"Nope." Setsuna took a step closer to him.

"I will not have whatever disaster is following you coming here!" It was a hasty shout, but it was deep and low enough not to arouse the suspicion of those outside his door. From what The Doctor could see there were two men standing outside on guard. "Wherever you go, disaster follows." She said with less volume, but just as much, if not more, anger. "And with each new disaster that comes here it is always Usagi who gets hurt!" The Doctor tilted his head to the side and he looked up at her innocently.

"Usagi? Is that what she is going by at the moment?" The Doctor asked, and then he pushed himself up into a sitting position. Setsuna raised her chin high and she took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself.

"You will leave Doctor," She said with an air of finality, "and you will take whatever misfortune you've brought with you." The Doctor sighed and he put his head in his hands.

"I was following misfortune here." He said sorrowfully. He looked up at Setsuna. "I'm so sorry Pluto, so, so sorry." His eyes were ancient and he had seen too much sorrow, but Setsuna's were even older and she had seen so much more.

"What?" Her pulse was rising rapidly, but it was no longer from the anger within her, but of fear. The Doctor shook his head.

"I can't tell you, but… soon you will be facing the end." Setsuna's breath was taken out of her.

"Chaos?" He nodded. Setsuna's knees gave way and she sat down on the side of his bed. "So the dreams are true." Her voice was sad and they sat there in silence for a moment. He shouldn't be telling her this, but he knew it would make no difference. Setsuna was unlike any other creature in this universe. Wherever she went she was always in the background but at the same time very important. The Doctor had never met anyone but her who seemed to have a natural perception filter built into her. That was probably how she had gotten in to see him without being stopped. "And I'm sorry too." She said finally. The Doctor fiddled with his covers. "I felt... I watched what happened." Setsuna said sadly. "I saw the Time War happening, back when I was still at The Door." She paused. The Doctor's eyes grew darker, he didn't want to talk about it, but Setsuna had to. "I don't blame you for anything that happened." She said barely audible. "I just wanted you to know that." That time he almost didn't hear her, but he did, and he silently thanked her. She was probably the only person left who could have held him accountable for it all.

"Where is Rose?" The Doctor asked trying to change the subject. Setsuna looked back at him. "I'm assuming she is alright, and close. You said you would get us both out." Setsuna nodded slowly; her sad, somber expression molded itself onto her lovely face.

"She's alright, and right next door." Setsuna said quietly. "She just had some cuts and bruises besides the smoke inhalation."

"Ah! So that was why we were outside the TARDIS." He mused. "The TARDIS must have been smoking pretty badly after we left The Vortex." Setsuna adjusted her legs.

"You said, you were following disaster here." She ventured. The Doctor sighed.

"A little girl on a mission." He informed her. "About two, pink hair… would have reeked with The Time Vortex." He ventured further. "Seen her?" Setsuna shook her head.

"No. The only one who even comes remotely close to that description would be you." The Doctor fell back onto his pillow with a small smile.

"I'm not any of those things!" Setsuna crossed her arms.

"You act like a two-year-old, for all I know you could regenerate to have pink hair, and the Time Vortex's signature is all around you. Plus, you're always trouble." The Doctor shook his head, but he smiled at her rare humor.

"Nope, it's not me." Setsuna frowned. Pink hair? Chibiusa. But... she wouldn't be two. "Why is she trouble?" Setsuna finally asked, unsure of what to make of it all.

"She wants to break a fixed point in time."


	12. 800 Year Old Arguments

Sailor Pluto leaned against the railing surrounding the TARDIS' center; her Great Key securely in her hand. It had been so long since she had been inside one, but she couldn't say that she was pleased to be back. The hum of the Time Vortex was calling out to her and the memories of her lonely and sorrowful time guarding The Time Doorway came back to her. She would never go back, not ever. She sighed knowing that this was not true. She would go back without hesitation if it were needed to protect those she loved. Somehow she would be able to bear it knowing that they were safe.

The Doctor was busy with his sonic screwdriver trying to figure out what had caused the problem that had led them to their crash landing in the streets of Tokyo. Sailor Pluto had gotten them out of the hospital fairly easily; it was the TARDIS that had been more difficult. It seemed the government was not fully unaware of the box's significance and it had been a pain in the neck getting into the TARDIS and bringing it to The Doctor.

Rose, The Doctor's newest companion, stood a few yards away from Pluto and she eyed the tall Senshi nervously. She seemed completely unnerved by Setsuna's Senshi form, but Pluto knew there would be no way she could be more disturbed than Pluto was. The look in Rose's eyes caused Pluto to shiver, and just like the TARDIS, she brought up memories of the Time Doorway. It was as if a piece of the Time Vortex lived within her, or perhaps it was imprinted onto her Star Seed. Sailor Pluto turned to The Doctor. Their last civilized conversation before that day had been eons ago for Pluto.

"What misadventures and disasters have you been behind since we last… since you last saw me?" She asked. The Doctor smiled as he viewed his computer screen.

"Ooohhhh, nothing much," he said, and Pluto's eyes narrowed involuntarily at his lie.

"Nothing?" She laughed slightly. "Right." She paused and she thought it the perfect time to clarify something that had been bothering her for a while now. "Was our dear human fixed-point your doing?" The Doctor looked up from the computer and he glanced at Rose nervously and then back at Pluto.

"Well, not entirely." The Doctor said. "Throw in some Daleks, a TARDIS' heart, a stubborn companion, and yeah, it was kind of my doing." Pluto closed her eyes and counted to ten.

"That is never supposed to happen." Pluto said with anger edging into her voice. The Doctor inhaled deeply.

"I know." There was silence for a couple minutes after that until The Doctor pulled himself back to the computer screen. "Okay now, seems we've got a bit of work ahead of us." He said. "It appears I miscalculated when our little friend would exit the Time Stream, **but** no worries..." He rushed around the TARDIS seemingly trying to put The TARDIS back together. "That just means I have time to work out a plan, and... get things up and running." He ran back to the computer, taking out those ridiculous glasses, and as he pressed a button on the screen, the lights of the TARDIS flickered again. "Uh oh."

"What?" Rose asked anxiously.

"Seems our little friend did more damage than I first thought." He said and then he grimaced. "_That_ or you did something that upset the TARDIS when you pulled all of those levers." Pluto walked forward and slowly lifted her hand up towards the counsel of the TARDIS; the hum of the Vortex causing every part of her body to tingle, and she felt The Doorway shouting at her to come running back.

"Pluto!" Pluto's hand dropped and as she did so, the dreaded calling eased its cry, but not entirely, no, never entirely. It was the same thing for me with The Cauldron. It would call out for me to return to its cursed cathedral, and to start the fighting again, and with Pluto, it was The Doorway calling her to return and stand guard as a lonely figure in the fog. "Pluto, why don't you take Rose somewhere... out of the way for a bit? Okay? Okay." Pluto looked back at The Doctor and Rose as Rose began her complaint, but he looked up at her with his eyes gazing right above the top of his glasses and her complaint stopped. Rose turned to Pluto.

"Right then, shall we go out for a bit?"

"You never did explain who this little girl is, or why she wanted to change things." Pluto said, refusing to leave. The Doctor stopped all of his actions and sat there leaning against the TARDIS, and then, the glasses came off.

"You wouldn't want to know." He said putting the glasses back into his coat. Pluto did not back down though, she was not one of his silly companions, she knew the ins and outs of Time and Space better than even he did.

"What can you tell me?" Pluto asked. The Doctor sighed.

"Not much actually. I've already told you too much besides." Pluto nodded. He may very well have but she needed more if she was going to help him.

"Who is she?" Pluto began, thinking it would be the easiest to answer.

"Can't tell you that." The Doctor said. What? Not even that? Pluto tried a different approach.

"How far into the future are we talking?" The Doctor seemed to think a moment.

"Uhh... I don't know." He said honestly. "We met her at The Time Doorway. Could be to the very end of the universe for all I know." He said. Pluto's hands flexed around the Key as she steadied herself.

"You took your companion to The Time Doorway?" She asked in a monotone voice.

"We crash landed!" The Doctor said in defense. "And I thought, 'why waste a trip?'." He turned to Rose. "I told you she just _loved_ me!" Pluto breathed in deeply.

"It's because your too reckless." She said; her voice deadly. The Doctor scoffed.

"Me? Reckless? I thought the word for it was 'fun'?" He joked.

"Doctor." Pluto growled. He was testing her patience. The Doctor just smiled. This regeneration of him was almost too cheeky for Pluto to handle. She did handle it though, she had to keep a cool head in order to get to the bottom of this.

"Sorry." He said. "I'm told I take it over board a bit this go around." Pluto nodded slowly as she bit back the harsh remark she was thinking.

"So," She began. "We don't know anything you can tell me?" The Doctor was silent for a moment.

"Not really." He said finally. "Just..." He stood up and stood beside Pluto lifting his hands in front of him as if to stop a fall. "Pluto, you have to help me stop her." He paused. "If she does what she is planning, the affects would be too great to stop." His eyes were hard, but Pluto's were just as hard. "The events that take place here changes the course of history, and... they cannot be changed." Pluto's eyes softened a bit.

"Like Gallifrey?" She asked. The Doctor's hard eyes diverted away from her.

"Yes..." He said finally. "Like Gallifrey." Pluto began to blink rapidly as the tears attempted to start forming. It couldn't be like that... there had to be... hope.

"Do- Does..." Her voice was cracking and the tears were coming regardless. She swallowed hard and her voice became darker once more. "Does she live?" The Doctor groaned and he put his hands on the TARDIS' council.

"Always going back to her." He complained. "I can't tell you that." He said more softly. Pluto closed her eyes and the tears tried to recede, but she could not speak on without them coming forward once more, so she allowed the silence to come over them.

* * *

It appeared that they were going to wait awhile before The Doctor was ready to talk any more about what their 'plan' was, and Rose and Pluto were left waiting in silence with only the buzz of the sonic screwdriver cutting through the air. Pluto let go her transformation and stepped outside the TARDIS to get away from the humming, but the air carried its brisk December chill with it. Giving into the cold, Setsuna stepped back into the TARDIS and sat down on one of the large tree-like pillars reaching up from the bottom of the TARDIS and up to the ceiling. The wait wouldn't be too much longer, at least, Setsuna hoped so.

The Doctor's companion, Rose, Setsuna reminded herself, remained sitting at the bottom of the steps leading up to the TARDIS' center. Her gaze would flicker up towards Setsuna, but then she would look back down at her feet.

"So," Rose finally spoke up and her gaze fixed onto Setsuna for a longer stretch of time. "you're an alien too?" She asked. "He said something about you being a Plutarian or something earlier." Setsuna had to smile.

"No." She said. "I'm completely human." Rose's eyes moved over Setsuna.

"But-" She hesitated. "That transformation, what is it?" Setsuna stood up and pressed her hands to her chest and a bright light emanated from her chest.

"The Sailor Crystal within me allows me to transform into Sailor Pluto." She said. "Then I can use its energy to fight." Setsuna explained.

"So, it's like... magic?"

"I guess you could call it that." Setsuna agreed.

"Please!" The Doctor called from up above them and his head came up from whatever he was working on. "It's not magic, call it what it is!" He was standing now and leaning over the railing. "It's not magic," He repeated. "The Crystals are just simply power loops." He rotated his finger in the air. "Cycling the power over and over again, letting it build up until the wielder can harness its power and use it in ways that, well, could be mistaken for magic." Setsuna's eyes narrowed up at him.

"You see this is the reason our two planets could never get along." Setsuna said in a whisper not wanting to bring up old arguments, but it was already too late.

"What? Because one put its trust in science instead of..." His hand waived in the air as he looked for the word. "superstitions?" Setsuna's eyes closed and the burning star in her chest flared as she concentrated on it.

"No. Because one could not accept that there could be something bigger than them." Setsuna sighed and her hands fell from her chest. "The two empires we were a part of had so much in common." Setsuna said, and for the experienced observer like The Doctor, they would have been able to detect the sorrow and regret in her voice. "Two great civilizations, both with their capitals under a beautiful domed sky; watching the other cities from a distance. Promising to guide and protect, but to never interfere." Setsuna's eyes opened and anger glimmered in her forming tears. "But one had no hope, and it was just survival of the fittest. They only had their science to guide them, but without life having meaning besides just what science said, then why see the sacredness of it all? The power of Time Travel went to their heads. Its people thought they were like gods." She looked up at The Doctor. "That is what lead to The Time Wars."

"Oh, and your people did so much better? With all of your Sailor Wars?" The Doctor asked with sarcasm. Setsuna looked away from him.

"At least we keep hope alive."

"Oh yes, your 'Sailor Crystals'!" The Doctor said lifting himself up from the railing. "To keep just a bit of you alive within it and let you be 'reborn' to restart the battle." He scoffed. "Talk about thinking ourselves gods. You Sailor Scouts are the top offenders!" He didn't shout, but he was angry. "To think you can control everything! Planets, Stars, but you can't!" He stood there glaring down at her. "That's what led the Plutarians to the genocide against The Time Lords." Setsuna stood there silently. "What? No defense? Have I struck you down from your almighty post?" He fumed. Rose had never seen him have such a heated conversation with anyone who wasn't trying to kill them, and poor Rose was stuck in the middle of it: an 800 year old argument.

Setsuna whispered something, but The Doctor hadn't heard her; only Rose had.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you. What was that?" He cupped his hand around his ear and leaned forward in exaggerated earnest.

"I didn't kill any of The Time Lords." Setsuna said a bit louder, and The Doctor only stared down at her with his face blank. "I saw no point to it. Once Omega erupted that star, there would be no end to it. You had the power and there was no taking it back. As long as you followed your own rules..." She paused. The Time Lords had broken several of the Time Travel Taboos, but then again so had Setsuna. "Perhaps I would have been forced into it as well eventually. I saw no hope for either of our planets, and I was ready to give into it all. But then, I found two people who changed that." Setsuna began to smile again. "Those two people gave me hope." She looked up at The Doctor.

"Who?" The Doctor asked.

"I met two people who at first glance seemed to have nothing in common, but as I kept watching them from my post... I saw the similarities grow and grow." Setsuna said. "Both were brave and courageous, falling in love with everyone and accepting them warmly. So full of hope and goodwill," Setsuna laughed softly and she looked at Rose who sat there listening. "And both had an unhealthy fascination with the human race and their precious Earth." She stated smiling. "I didn't understand it at first, but then I found myself drawn as well." She was smiling brightly now. "Humans have so much hope and perseverance." She looked up at The Doctor. "I know you see it Doctor, you see the hope within them. It's the thing that kept me out of the killing. I saw the hope within you and that gave me hope for The Time Lords as well. But," She stopped. "You were different from the others from the very beginning, and to the very end."

"Me?" The Doctor smiled. "Oh, Pluto, I thought you hated me!" He laughed. The emotion in the room had changed drastically, and Rose's head was spinning at how fast the shout out had turned into something she couldn't even put a name on. Setsuna kept smiling as she nodded.

"I do." She laughed slightly. "You're more trouble than you're worth." The Doctor was grinning from ear to ear; greatly pleased with himself.

"And who is the other that you think I'm so much like?" The Doctor asked and Setsuna's eyes sparkled though she thought it was obvious.

"Serenity."

The Doctor's face grew dark again, and he turned away in order to hide his face from her. It would have crushed Setsuna to know what I had been reduced to: a little girl at heart with no more hope left inside of her.

"So," Rose stood up to stop whatever weirdness was going to happen next in between them. She hadn't understood much of the conversation, but she pushed that aside. "Are we spending the night here in the TARDIS, or..." She looked over to Setsuna, "you got other plans for us?" Setsuna thought about it a moment.

"You're coming home with me. I'm keeping you both near me until the very moment you leave for good." She said finally. "Haruka and Michiru will be gone for the week, traveling for work, and there will only be Hotaru-" Setsuna gasped as she pulled out her phone. "I forgot Hotaru!" The phone had been hidden away while she had been transformed and several missed calls from Hotaru flashed on the phone, and she cursed slightly under her breath.

* * *

**Notes:** Considering The Doctor's staunch disbelief in magic I had to try to reconcile the magic we see in Sailor Moon so that The Doctor could still go on denying it. This causes some problems between him and Setsuna, who obviously sees that there is something more than just science at work, and that there are things it cannot explain. The Doctor knows Setsuna is a woman of science as well and it irks him to hear her talk otherwise, and it causes things to grow heated. I think that since the first moment Setsuna met The Doctor they've been fighting a nonstop battle of words, and it pours over into the TARDIS. Yet I feel that despite this, Setsuna has a soft spot for him.

And I really do see a lot of similarities between The Doctor and Sailor Moon, but there are also fundamental differences that go along with those.

As for all of The Gallifrey references, I decided that Setsuna, like The Doctor, would not have known/remembered what we have seen in the 50th anniversary special. This is mostly because I had this story in mind before all of that happened, but it still works because I could critic the ending and I like it even more!

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated! :) Thanks!**


	13. The First Paradox

My eyes peeked over the top of the edge of the building in pure curiousity. The transformation of my body appeared to not just have been physical after all. The whole experience had awoken not just the sleeping power within me, but had awoken the sleeping child. All the emotions I had once locked away because of the pain were now coming in full force: joy, excitement, a sense of freedom... They were all flowing through my veins and being back on Earth made those feelings grow like a wildfire in my soul, and the burning star of my heart was consuming me.

The number of tiny flowers flowing around me had increased the closer I had gotten to this building and now that I was at the top I could see the little flowers swirling around in tiny tornados all around. A smile grew on my face involuntarily, and the feeling of my lips spreading like that felt so foreign to me. I hadn't smiled... since before all of this started. Not since the hour we left. Not since... not since I left Earth to go meet Chaos.

We had been gathered around, all of us transformed. Mamo-chan's arm wrapped around me as we prepared to leave, and I had glanced over each and everyone of them. Had I known it was the last time we would be together on this precious soil, I would have taken a longer glance, and hugged each of them close. At the time, I looked at them with sparkling eyes, thinking, I thought knowing, we would come back and have our future together. How was I to know the future I had known had already been taken from us? That final smile as Usagi, it was too tragic to remember.

I lifted my foot over the ledge and stood there amid the flowing flowers and I let the wind blow my hair and skirt around me. I opened the umbrella once more and let it go, and allowed to swirl around in the breeze amid the flowers and I... I laughed. My feet sprung to life and I continued to laugh as I twirled around along with the flowers and the umbrella. I was alive and I tilted my head towards the sunshine and giggled happily. Grabbing the umbrella once more I twirled it in my hands and as it spun, the flowers changed their path and I giggled. The disbelief that had filled me at first was now completely gone and the euphoric state I had been in came back and I jumped up and down and then spun again. I was here! I squealed with delight and ran forward...

I froze and a small gasp escaped me when I saw her. She was hidden in between the ledge and a large pile of plywood, and surrounded by a whirlwind of flowers. Her hair was sprawled out around her and she wore a strange red, black, and gold dress; on her forehead was imprinted one of the small red flowers that was floating all around us.

My surprised died away and I took a step forward. She didn't appear to be moving and her skin was so pale in contrast to the colour all around her.

"Are you okay?" My voice was so young and innocent. The woman didn't respond and I walked closer. Wedging myself in between the wood I watched her. Her chest was moving up and down sporadically, and my heart skipped a beat. She was dying. My hand reached out to touch her and her eyes fluttered open in fear. "Its okay." I soothed and I touched her head gently. "You're safe here." I whispered and her eyes closed and she seemed to drift away. For the second time since gaining the power, I placed my hand onto her forehead and it began to glow as I used the healing power found within me. Her eyes opened again and her breath became more steady. I wouldn't be able to heal her completely, but at least I could keep her from dying. "I'll take care of you." I said, and a soft smile came to her face as her eyes shut again.

"So warm..." Her voice was gentle, and slowly the colour of her skin became a healtier golden hue.

"There now, you see?" I asked as I removed my hand. "Much better now." The woman's eyes opened and she attempted to sit up.

"Galaxia." The woman gasped. "She'll find us here." She could not gather the strength and lay there looking up at me.

"Its okay." I said bending down over her. "You just rest." The woman shook her head and attempted to get up again.

"No, Galaxia... she'll..." She grimaced and her hands went to her chest. She was still badly hurt and she collapsed onto the roof. "Please..." She whispered, she looked so weak. "Leave before she comes, she'll kill you without a thought." I sat there beside her, my mind racing. She spoke as if Galaxia was right behind her, and perhaps she was. She must be one of the hundreds of falling stars that fell to Earth in order to escape Galaxia's carnage, but if Galaxia was after her too, then she had to have a Sailor Crystal, and that meant... she was a Sailor Senshi. My heart began to race uncontrolably. There were only three Sailor Senshi that had made it to Earth: Fighter, Healer, and Maker. They had come in search of... their princess!

The woman still lay there watching me and her eyes were drifting closed and she seemed ready to accept the death at Galaxia's hand. She looked exhausted.

"Please," She whispered again, "go now..." I sat there wide eyed unsure of what to do. I had come here to rewrite the past, but I had been unprepared for what I would actually do when it came to begin. Was The Doctor right? Would I ruin everything? If this was indeed Seiya's princess, and I saved her, I would be changing a major event in the timeline. My breathing was rapid. I couldn't leave her to die though! Every part of me rejected the very idea of it. I leaned forward and grabbed hold of her arms. I had to change this.

From the outside, this dilema seems fairly silly. I had come to destroy the Cauldron and change everything, but I was afraid of saving one person? I was right to be fearful though. If I changed the past right then and the effects revealed themselves to be just as terrible as The Doctor had implied, I would have backed away from my plan and would have been utterly defeated. I would have risked everything and everyone for nothing, and in the process I had made myself unable to fight Chaos.

I grabbed hold of her shoulders but she lifted her hand to stop me, and with my weak little arms I was unable to move her.

"Its okay," she whispered, "I will be with them all again: my friends... my lover." I stopped my pulling and looked down at her.

"No." I said. "Your friends will be utterly crushed!" I cried. "They are here looking for you." I paused. The music! "Listen." I said softly. "They are calling out for you with all of their heart and soul." The woman turned her head and lifted her ear towards the sky. Her eyes were closed, but then they opened and she was smiling again.

"I hear them." She whispered.

"Don't give up hope." I said. "There are powerful Senshi here who can help you: Sailor Moon and the others. They will protect you!" The Princess closed her eyes.

"Galaxia will find me here." She said. "I cannot... cannot do anything about it." I stood up and looked around. Galaxia was no where to be seen, but she could appear at anytime and anywhere. I was not afraid of her though. She was a weak ant compared to the enemy I had been facing for eternity, but what could I do in this small body? I knelt down again beside her and I caught sight of the incense burner attached to her hip, a few flowers sticking out from its top . Grabbing hold of it I brought it to my eyes and peered in. A whole multitude of flowers lay within it and I smiled in delight. It was just like my brooch and The Doctor's TARDIS: Bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. I closed my eyes and began calling out to the crystals for help. Surely one of them could reveal to me how to enact the plan that was now forming in my mind, and I was not disappointed. I continued to smile as I looked down at The Princess.

"I will protect you."

* * *

The sweet smell of the small flowers floated all around me as I descended from the rooftop fearlessly. The small incense buner was warm in my hands, but it no longer burned and the flowers no longer revealed themselves from its top.

"Somewhere safe." I spoke softly into the top. "Somewhere Galaxia will not be able to find you." She did not talk back to me this time, but I knew how tired she had been. She had probably drifted off to sleep; Seiya's Princess. As I walked I still found myself looking around nerviously. The Doctor's predictions of doom had not manifested themselves, but that did not mean they were laying in wait somewhere in the future. It did not matter. I had begun, and now there was no stopping me. I could not rest until The Cauldron was destroyed and the suffering ended. I looked back down at the incense burner. This one paradox was just another set of suffering I could end. "I will protect you." I promised again before heading off towards the one place I knew we would be safe:

The house I grew up in.


	14. Another One!

Using the umbrella's hook to lift myself up to the window, I peeked into the house to see no one in sight. My heart beat violently inside my chest as a sense of fear, hope, and joy consumed me. As soon as I placed a foot in this house, my plan could not fail. The Doctor would not be able to stop me without making himself known to The Senshi, and if he did so, he would not be able to get to me without risking bodily harm. As long as I stayed close to Usagi, I would be safe.

Stepping in through the opened window, I walked along the familiar objects and just took in a long breath. I was home.

The sound of porcelian touching brought me back to my current mission, and I rushed forward towards the kitchen. The sight of that pink hair made my heart sing.

"Mama..."

"This cup..." She seemed to be talking to herself and I raced forward to the room closest to the kitchen that I knew would hold the guest bedroom. I lay back against the wall as I caught my breath and looked back towards where Ibuki-mama stood in an apparent daze as she tried to remember something. I set the incense burner down on the bed and made my way back out to the kitchen. I had to do this right. I knew I could. I had seen Chibiusa... Chibiusa? Who was that? I paused as I gasped and I heard Ibuki-mama gasp as well. I couldn't remember... Chibiusa?

"Chibiusa?" I gasped again as Ibuki-mama spoke the same question as I was thinking. I stepped closer towards her and peeked up at her. "Chibi..." Her mind's wheels were turning, and so were mind. I couldn't remember, but it felt important. Like I should never forget that name. "Chibi..."

"Chibi Chibi?" Ibuki-mama looked down at me with a gasp, and she blinked.

"Who... who are you?" She bent down with a wide smile. "How did you get into here, sweetie?" I offered her a bright smile as I opened the umbrella and she looked down at it. "Thats cute, but where did you come-" Her voice trailed off as I began to spin the umbrella rapidly and her eyes became blank. "Chibi Chibi." I spun the umbrella more quickly, and once satisfied I lifted it up into the air and she stared at me with a blank expression. "Are... are you my daughter?" She asked without blinking and I smiled.

"Chibi Chibi. Daughter." I repeated happily trying to make myself seem as childish as possible, and she blinked finally.

"Oh, Chibi Chibi!" She embraced me and scooped me up into the air. I squealed in surprise, but then I found myself spinning through the air happily.

"Mama..."

I had missed her so much.

She spun me around and then plopped me down and scolded me.

"How many times have I told you to take off your shoes inside the house, Chibi Chibi?" I only smiled.

"How many?" I repeated and she sighed.

"Come on now, take 'em off." I smiled as I bent down and removed them. Mama's smile returned. "Now off to the door with you!" She cried and I ran towards it. "Now make sure they aren't in the way! You know how clumsy your onee-chan can be at times." I froze halfway bent over as I placed the shoes on the ground. What was I going to do when Usagi got here?

* * *

"Mama! I'm home!" The voice called out and I froze at the sound of it. I had been stuffing my face sensless since arriving here and I still could not stop eating. The sensation of food being in my mouth again had thrown me into a crazied state, and anything that was edible was coming my way as Mama spoiled me with anything I could think of. "I'm hungry!" I shared the same thought and I smiled wide as I though of my next item of order. I hadn't eaten in who knows how long, and I had forgotten how much I loved it. The sweet toothe I had had before all of this started seemed to have grown and with every new second I was dreaming up another dish I had loved so long ago.

Mama bent down near me and whispered.

"Now when Usagi-ne comes around the corner you make sure to say hi. Okay, sweetie?" I only smiled brightly and the excitement on my face was genuine. As long as I stayed near Usagi, I would surely remain safe.

My heart raced as I saw the few strains of yellow hair appear from around the corner and I supressed a squeal, and as soon as she came into full view I could no longer contain myself.

"Hi," I chirped happily with both fork and spoon in hand. "Sweetie!"

There she was. The girl I had once been. So full of love and hope. Could I possible have been her once? She kept staring at me with a blank, surprised expression, and I only brightened my smile.

"Wh..." She didn't seem to be able to catch her words for a moment. "Who is she?!" She fianlly exploded, and above me, Mama laughed.

"Oh gosh Usagi-chan, she's your own sister! Chibi Chibi!" I lifted the spoon high as I laughed as well. My joy could not be contained. I could do it. No matter how hard The Doctor tried to stop me, I could succeed in this mission.

"Gosh, Usagi!" I repeated and Usagi just stood there in shock.

"An... another one?" She gasped, and Mama laughed.

"Oh, Usagi, I worry about you sometimes." Mama kept talking, but I was staring up at Usagi as confusion came over me. Another one? I didn't understand. Who else... what did she mean? My heart raced wildly. Perhaps The Doctor was already here and this was a plan of his, or perhaps the paradox he warned about was taking affect? I gasped inwardly. What if there were two Chibi Chibi's?!

"No, I just mean..." She trailed off. "Its nothing." She made her way over to the hallway, but her gaze did not move from me. "Is... is it alright if I invite a few people over?" She asked, and Mama laughed.

"Of coarse!" She said cheerfully. "Especially that Mamoru fellow. He's so nice. I- Usagi'chan, what's wrong?" As Mama had spoken Usagi's face had paled and she began to rub her head.

"Its... just a headache." Then she smiled up at Mama. "Don't you rememeber?" She asked. I stood there with my mind spinning. "Mamoru is in America." Mama laughed agian.

"Oh thats right! I totally forgot. Excuse me." Usagi nodded, and then she stepped back into the hallway. "Come on, Chibi Chib. What do we want to make next?" I looked up at her, and blinked. Mamoru in America? I looked back towards where Usagi had gone. Oh... that was right, but... also wrong...

The smell...

The flowers!

I gasped as I remembered the importance of the smell. Seiya's Princess, but also... Seiya herself. She had smelled that way when... Mamoru... I stepped forward and towards the hallway after Usagi.

"Chibi Chibi?" Mama called out, but I was peering around the corner at Usagi as she spoke into her communicator.

"Yes, another one!" She said hastily into the communicator. "I don't know! She just appeared! Just..." She noticed me watching her. "Just get everyone here." She said cutting off the communication and she bent down to look me in the eyes, but she did not move to touch me. "So Chibi Chibi, huh?"

"Chibi Chibi?" I repeated, but I was no longer smiling. The woman before me... she didn't even know about Mamoru yet. For me it had happened so long ago, but for her, it was now. Usagi smiled. It was soft and sweet.

"I guess you can't be an enemy." She mused and she put her elbow on her legs. I smiled brightly.

"Can't be." I repeated and her smile widened. Her hand went forward to touch my head gently, but before she could touch me I felt myself being lifted up into the air.

"I have something for you Chibi Chibi!" Mama said happily, and she danced back into the kitchen. As she did so, Usagi stood up still smiling and Mama put me down at the table where a pork bun awaited me. "More food for my growing baby!" She cried out happily and I looked up at her a bit worried. Perhaps I had done something wrong during the hypnosis, but as I bit into the pork bun my taste buds let out a sigh of delight and my worries melted away. Whatever it was, it was probably just temporary, but for now... why not enjoy it?

* * *

I sat down at the couch with a new bowl of oatmeal. Usagi stood at the front of the room watching me and Mama was doting over me happily.

"Ne, why can't I eat that much?" Usagi complained. Mama only laughed.

"Chibi Chibi's a growing girl! She needs more than you!" Usagi rubbed at her temples.

"She's probably eaten more than her weight already." She whispered and Mama waived her concerns away with a laugh.

"Thats impossible!" I looked down at the food in front of me. Was it? The Cosmos crystal resonated within me, and for a moment I though... perhaps I had. Perhaps the crystal was accounting for the rest. Or maybe my body was just trying to make up for the lack of eating since... I pushed the thoughts away. I didn't care! I was still starving! Everything in sight was fair game.

I kicked my legs happily and cluched the toy bunny Mama had found for me and the ears of the fluffy pink bunny slippers bounced up and down. It had been eternity since I had down something as childish as giggle at the silly sight.

"Oh Usagi-chan! I see Rei-chan!" Usagi raced to the window beside Mama and then she made her way to the door to greet her, and I stopped my kicking as my pulse raced.

There she was... Rei-chan...

After that there was a steady stream of new comers and I felt myself about to explode with excitement and sorrow all at once. They were there. Right in front of me...

Rei-chan...

Makoto-chan...

Minako-chan...

Ami-chan...

Hotaru-chan...

Haruka-san...

Michiru-san...

Setsuna-san...

Yet they were all dead. Five years in the future they were gone. Unless I could stop it. Unless I could destroy The Cauldron.

As I looked up at Setsuna she eyed me curiously, but to my surprise, she didn't pounce on me. Couldn't she see me for who I really was? Couldn't she feel the paradoxes all around me?

"What?!" Minako was the last to arrive and as she saw me she exploded. "Another one?!" I simply put the spoon of oatmeal to my lips and smiled, but in truth her comment caused me to feel unnerved. Again I could not understand what that meant. The group of woman surrounded me and there was a blur of conversation.

"Usagi's sister?" Makoto asked in disbelief as the situation was explained to them, and Rei shook her head.

"Impossible." The others nodded in agreement.

"Could she be Chibiusa's sister?" I looked up at Ami who had brought it up and again I was confronted with that mysterious name. Chibiusa? Who was she? Why could I not remember her? A faint image came back to me for an instant, but then it faded and I could not remember what I had seen.

"Maybe." Usagi said in an irritated tone, and beside her Haruka paled.

"So... Usagi's second child?" I sat there confused. I had a child? No... that wasn't right... I... I...

"Who knows?!" Michiru said dreamily as she bent down beside me with a huge smile.

"Maybe she's Chibiusa's?!" Setsuna interjected and a chorus of "awws" came from all around me. The conversation escalated into a mess I could not understand, and as they spoke Minako sat down across from me on the ottoman.

"So, your name is Chibi Chibi?" I smiled brightly to hide me confusion within me.

"Name is Chibi Chibi?" I repeated. Minako frowned and my heart leapt. I had missed them all so much.

"Copy cat." Minako complained and I giggled.

"Copy cat!" Minako's anger flared.

"Little brat!" She said through gritted teeth and I only widened my smile. They were all here! Minako exploded with annoyance and I burst into a fit of childish laughter.

"Yeah..." Usagi's voice spoke above the others and I heard her even above my laughter. "Looking at her, I doubt it's urgent like when Chibiusa came." There was that name again!

"Like when Chibiusa came!" I cried with my legs kicking and the toy bunny jingling. A bunny slipper flew through the air, and it hit Minako in the face. I had thought that if I said the name out loud, its origin would reveal itself to me, but as I did so... nothing. Minako grabbed hold of me and lifted me up into the air.

"Alright you!" She cried and she began to tickle me. "I'll teach you to be a copy cat!" I laughed hysterically as the familiar and yet unfamilar sensation of being tickled filled me.

"Teach you!" I copied and Minako tickled harder. Haruka stood beside her, ready to join in the attack.

The door to the room slammed open as Mama came back into the room.

"Alright!" She cried in a sing song voice. "Chibi Chibi, it's bedtime!" She cried, and I felt the tickling sensation leave me instantly as she ripped me out of Minako's arms violently and it left Minako and Haruka standing there in shock. "Mama's putting her little bitty bunny to bed!" She cried as she hugged me tightly and I laughed happily, but I didn't want to leave them. I wanted to take them all in.

Before Galaxia ruined everything once more...

Before the death began...


	15. Forgetting Something Important

Chibiusa...

I lay there on the bed thinking the name over and over again, but as more time passed the less I could conjure up to explain that name. It was as if something were erasing it from my memory, and there was only a faint imprint left where her image had been. As I thought back to my bitter fight at The Cauldron, I could remember faintly that the name had been important to me. That it had been one of the breaking factors in me. She was just as important to me as the others; maybe even more.

I rolled over on the bed and grabbed hold of the incense burner that contained the injured Princess. Sitting up I looked in it once more and took in the sweet scent, but there was no longer any mystery in it. I knew its importance, and soon so would my past self. I sighed as I sat there looking at the incense burner.

"I will protect you." I whispered again. Right then it was the only thing I was certain of. My mission was now a blur to me and I sat there thinking. To destroy The Cauldron. That was my mission, but... was there something I was forgetting? My heart raced as I sat there. Was I forgetting something important about my mission? Something I was suppose to be keeping in mind? If I couldn't remember, would that affect everything else in my mission like a butterfly effect?

I had come back to end the suffering, but.. there was something else, I was sure of it. Something I was trying to restore, and it could only be restored by The Cauldron's destruction. What was it? I tightened my grip on the incense burner. I felt lost and the only thing keeping back the lonliness was the comforting presence of Seiya's princess. I had no choice but to press forward in this mission. Even without the knowledge I once had. I just felt so alone, but... there was someone else I knew of who was even more lonely, or would be soon. I removed the blanket off of me and jumped down to the floor. The floor was cold and uncomforting and the whole world seemed to have decended into darknesss; as if it were trying to foreshadow the death coming to this planet within the next few days. I peeked out into the hallway and stepped out into the emptiness.

_"Where are we going?" _The voice was soft and weak from the incense burner, and I whispered softly into it.

"Sailor Moon." I heard a soft sigh from within the incense burner and I saw her drift back into a restful sleep. We would not be lonely anymore.

I walked up the stairwell, and stood a bit nervious before the large door to Usagi's bedroom.

"Usagi-chan," I heard Luna whine and I almost cried. I hadn't been able to bring myself to aknowledge Luna. I had missed her the most out of all second only to Mamo-chan. If I were to aknowledge her I would not have been able to keep quiet and in control. I only wanted to hug her tightly. I peaked my head in the doorway and watched Luna as she sat on the bed, Usagi pulled on the covers in order to lay down, but then she noticed me.

"Oh, Chibi Chibi..." She only smiled and I hesitated before coming in closer. "Are you lonely?" I nodded and she lifted the cover. "If you want, you can sleep with Luna and me." I smiled at her and stepped into the room with the incense burner in hand. We would not be alone tonight. I stepped into the center of the room and placed the burner down. "What is that? What... did you take that from Mama's room?" I looked up at her and her eyes closed. "No..." Her head lifted as the smell of the flowers engulfed the room.

"What is it, Usagi-chan?" Usagi's hands lifted to her chest as she took it in, and I realized my mistake. I could not have her remembering too early! I had nothing to fear though as her eyes opened and she looked down at Luna.

"I don't know..." Luna looked down at me curiously and I smiled.

"Don't know..." I repeated and Usagi smiled down at me and patted the bed next to her.

"Come on now, Chibi Chibi." I climbed up onto the bed beside Luna and the cat's blue eyes met mine. "Do you like the kitty?" Usagi asked. "Her name is Luna." I giggled.

"Luna." I grabbed hold of the cat and hugged her close.

"Ne, not to hard Chibi Chibi!" Usagi bent forward to stop me, but her hands hovered a few inches away from me as she watched me rub my face in Luna's fur. She was so soft and warm. Usagi sat back against the bed and smiled as she watched me.

"Not hard." I repeated. Luna purred happily as I pet her.

"Come on, Chibi Chibi." Usagi said calmly as she rubbed the bed beside her. "Its bedtime." I let Luna go reluctantly, but then I crawled over to where Usagi lay and she covered my with the blanket. Luna followed after me and she lay in between us, her warm body next to mine. "There we go, Chibi Chibi." Usagi said warmly, and I let my eyes drift close. I was suddenly so tired. Usagi lay down beside me and cuddled close.

I was so tired... exhausted. I was blacking out, but then something warm touched my hand. My eyes opened for a split second to see Usagi's hand touching mine gently, and I smiled softly with my eyes closed again as her hand wrapped around mine entirely. Then we drifted off to sleep; not knowing the implications of what we had just done.


End file.
